Titanic (V2)
by UnderTheWillowTrees
Summary: Outwardly, she was everything a well brought up girl should be. But on the inside, she was screaming. Astrid Hofferson sees the RMS Titanic as a slave ship, taking her to America in chains. That is, until she meets someone who, by society's standards, she could never be with.
1. The Ship of Dreams

**Hey guys!**

**So, yes, I did write this fic before.**

**But, I don't know, Astrid seemed kind of... off.**

**I was trying to write her like she'll be in the second movie (someone said she'd be more lively and playful) but I think that may be due to her relationship with Hiccup and the dragons and everything.**

**You take all that away (like I did), she'd still be more... confined and keep her emotions bottled up until she's alone, but then she meets Hiccup and... well ya know.**

**So anyway, I'm gonna type up this chapter, you guys let me know if it's better or worse than the other version of this fic!**

**Also, if you change Astrid's personality, the chances are that some of the events will change too.**

**Let me know what ya think!**

**Also, yes, they're HTTYD 2 age (more possibilities...)**

* * *

Astrid shifted uncomfortably in the back of the Hofferson family car, which was quickly making its way towards the docks.

The strings on the corset she was wearing had been pulled too tight and were making it hard for her to breathe and her overly decorated blue hat made it difficult for her to turn her head.

Her blue heeled shoes were pinching her toes painfully and her stockings did nothing to help, they just succeeded in making her legs itch.

"Astrid," said Ingrid, Astrid's mother, as she fussed with the feather on her dark green hat.

"I know," sighed Astrid before sitting up and straightening out her skirt.

"Honestly dear, you could've chosen a slightly more... elegant outfit," tutted Ingrid, grimacing at Astrid's cream coloured suit with dark blue pinstripes.

"I thought it looked alright," mumbled Astrid.

"Don't mumble darling, it's very annoying," reprimanded Ingrid.

Astrid huffed, crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the window (which was rather awkward due to her hat).

"Astrid,"

"I know,"

The car finally began to slow down before coming to a smooth stop in the middle of the crowd at the docks.

The door on Astrid's side of the car was opened and a man with dark brown hair littered with flashes of grey, wearing a grey suit held his hand out for Astrid.

Astrid accepted his hand and allowed him to help her out of the car.

"Thank you, Alrik," said Astrid as said man hurried to the other side of the car to assist Ingrid.

Astrid had never really seen the point in women being helped out of cars, they were perfectly capable of getting out on their own, but she wasn't about to argue with it as that would just result in her mother getting angry and throwing a tantrum.

She glanced up at the enormous ship in the docks, gleaming in the blazing spring sun.

"I don't see what all the fuss if about," she said to her mother, who had just appeared at her side. "It's just a ship,"

"You can't say that, darling!" came a male voice from behind them.

Astrid turned around to see her fiancé, Jarl, leaning against the car.

Jarl was in his thirties and had greasy blonde hair and muddy brown eyes. He was wearing a suit that was very much like Alrik's but slightly more aristocratic and a black bowler hat.

"She's not just a ship!" exclaimed Jarl, walking towards Astrid, taking her white gloved hand and placing it on his arm. "She's the largest moving object made by the hand of man in all history!"

"_It _doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania," argued Astrid.

"_She's _over a hundred feet longer than Mauritania. And far more luxurious," insisted Jarl.

Astrid sighed and bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to lash out at him.

Because outwardly she was everything a well brought up girl should be.

On the inside though, she was screaming.

"And they say it's unsinkable?" asked Ingrid.

"The gods themselves couldn't sink her," Jarl assured her before glancing behind him. "Alrik! Be careful with that safe!"

"Y-yes sir! Awfully sorry sir," Alrik called back as he helped another man wearing a black uniform carry a dark green safe with golden hinges.

"Mildew? Do you have the tickets?" Jarl asked the aged man with thin grey hair and a wispy grey beard who was stood near the car, leaning on his ever present staff.

"Yes," replied Mildew, pulling the first class tickets out of his pocket.

"Come on then ladies, we have to hurry," smiled Jarl as Ingrid took his arm.

As they three of them made their way up the first class gangway, Ingrid threw disgusted looks at the third class passengers being checked for lice, possibly imagining being stuck breathing the same air as them for a whole week.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

* * *

In the dingy little pub near the docks, a man of about nineteen, Hiccup, his cousin, Snotlout and two other men in their late twenties, Sven and Olaf, were sat around a table, playing a game of cards.

There were a few pennies in the middle of the table, along with a watch with cracked face and two third class tickets for the Titanic.

Suddenly, a loud horn sounded from the massive ship in the docks, indicating that there were only a few minutes until departure.

"Right then, it's now or never, huh?" said Hiccup, glancing over at Snotlout.

"Mm,"

"Snotlout?" asked Hiccup.

Snotlout dropped his cards down on the table and leaned back in his chair, looking disgruntled.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Olaf?" questioned Hiccup, looking over at said man.

"Squat," spat Olaf, glaring at Hiccup.

"Sven?" asked Hiccup.

"Two pair," grinned Sven, showing Hiccup his cards.

Hiccup sighed and looked over at Snotlout.

"Sorry, 'Lout,"

"Are you shitting me?" demanded Snotlout. "We bet everything we have!"

"I'm sorry! We aren't gonna be seeing grandma again for a while," chuckled Hiccup. "'Cause we're going on Titanic! Full house, boys!"

"Yes!" cried Snotlout, jumping out of his chair and doing some kind of war dance. "We're going on Titanic! We're going to Am-"

"Uh, you do realise that Titanic's leaving in five minutes right?" asked the bartender as he wiped a glass.

"Shit, move it, Hic!" exclaimed Snotlout, grabbing his threadbare satchel from the back of his chair, scooping half of the pennies and the watch in and allowing Hiccup to snatch up the tickets and the rest of the money.

"C'mon!"

"Hey, thanks for the tickets guys, really means a-" began a snickering Snotlout before he was grabbed by Hiccup and yanked out of the pub.

"Hurry up, Snotty!" yelled Hiccup as they sprinted through the waving crowd. "I thought you were fast!"

"I am! It's just 'cause you have longer legs now! And I'm pretty sure you did something to that bloody metal foot!" Snotlout shouted back, pointing at Hiccup's left leg (which just so happened to be made of metal) accusingly.

"Nah, I'm just faster than you!" Hiccup called back, laughing.

"Prat!" yelled Snotlout.

"Say whatever you want 'Lout, I have the tickets!" laughed Hiccup, waving their tickets in the air.

The two ran towards the third class gangway, which was already being pulled into the ship.

"Wait!" panted Snotlout as he and Hiccup hurried towards the man who had been taking tickets.

"We're passengers," said Hiccup breathlessly as he handed the man their tickets.

"Alright," said the man in a very pompous voice. "Have you been through inspection?"

"Of course! All clear!" lied Hiccup.

"Very well," sighed the man. "Go on,"

"Thanks," grinned Hiccup as he and Snotlout leapt across the small space between the gangway and the ship.

"We are the luckiest idiots in the world, ya know that?" cried Snotlout as he and Hiccup ran down the third class corridor.

"I know!" laughed Hiccup.

* * *

Astrid was quite annoyed.

She had wanted to stay up on deck when the ship departed, to wave goodbye to the crowd.

But of course, she hadn't been allowed to.

"Would you like all of them out, miss?" asked the maid, Aesa, as she helped Astrid unpack all of the paintings she had brought with her.

Astrid had always been fond of paintings.

Especially the ones that were painted by that artist who's name she always forgot.

Something Picasso?

Because they just seemed so... free.

"Yes," replied Astrid. "We need a little colour in this room, don't you think?"

"Who painted this one?" asked Aesa, showing Astrid the painting in her hands that had several faces on it.

"That one's my favourite," smiled Astrid. "I think the artist's name is... uh, something Picasso,"

"Something Picasso?" scoffed Jarl as he entered the room, sipping a glass of brandy. "He won't amount to anything! 'Something Picasso', honestly!"

"See Aesa, the difference between Jarl's taste in art and mine is that I actually have some," said Astrid. "They're beautiful in a strange sense. There's a certain truth about them, but absolutely no logic,"

* * *

**So? What d'ya think? Personally, I think this version's better, but let me know what you think!**

**Also, I find it hilarious that I listened to My Heart Will Go On the whole time I was writing this, to get in the zone.**

**Ugh, what is my life?**

**Ha ha!**


	2. Trapped

**Yay! Chapter two!**

**On another note, have you guys seen that new picture of HTTYD 2 Astrid? When she's leaning off of Stormfly and high fiving people?**

**'Cause if you zoom in on it a tiny bit, it totally looks like the 'I'm Flying, Jack,' scene.**

***eternal squeals***

* * *

"Where would you like this one, miss?" asked Aesa, gesturing to a painting of a pond with several water lilies floating in it.

"Uh, let's put it in the bedroom," replied Astrid, gesturing for Aesa to follow her through the dark wood door on the left hand side of the room near the fireplace.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? This ship?" smiled Aesa as she propped the painting up near the dressing table.

"Mm," mumbled Astrid.

"And just think! Today, when we eat, we'll be the first to use the china!" said Aesa excitedly. "And tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first!"

Astrid chuckled just as Jarl walked into the room and leaned against the door frame.

"And tonight when _I _crawl between the sheets, I'll still be the first," he smirked, making Aesa flush bright red.

"Excuse me, miss," Aesa muttered quickly before scurrying out of the room.

"First and only," grinned Jarl, walking towards Astrid, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Forever,"

Astrid winced and leaned as far away from him as she possibly could while still maintaining the illusion that she liked his touch.

She managed a weak smile, turned around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out of the room.

* * *

By the next day, the Titanic was steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing out ahead of her but ocean.

"Okay, slow down!" yelled Snotlout, who was behind Hiccup as they sprinted towards the bow of the ship.

"We're almost there, jeez!" chuckled Hiccup.

The two skidded to a halt when they reached the very front of the ship.

Hiccup carefully placed his prosthetic foot on the railing and stepped up, taking a deep breath of the salty sea air.

A smile stretched across his face.

"I'm the king of the world!" he bellowed, throwing his arms out to the sides.

"Nutcase," chuckled Snotlout, climbing up beside Hiccup and leaning out as far as possible.

* * *

Astrid was sat in the dining room with her mother, Jarl, a woman named Phlegma and a few other important people that she didn't really know.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter who had just hurried over to their table, armed with a notebook and a pen.

"Astrid and I'll both have the lamb, rare with a little mint sauce," replied Jarl, before turning to Astrid who was digging her nails into her forearm under the table. "You like lamb, right darling?"

"No, Jarl, I don't," smiled Astrid.

"Hmm, I thought you did," said Jarl.

"When have I ever-?" began Astrid, but she was cut off by a glare from Ingrid.

Everyone at the table quickly gave the waiter their orders before they fell into an awkward silence.

"So, did you know that the Titanic is the largest moving object made by the hand of man in all history?" asked Jarl.

"Yes," answered Astrid. "You told mother and I yesterday and you told Mildew last night. You also told Phlegma and-"

"Astrid," snapped Ingrid.

"Have you ever heard of Dr Freud, darling?" asked Astrid, turning to face Jarl. "I think you'd find his ideas about the male preoccupation with size rather interesting,"

"Good gods, Astrid, what has gotten into-" began Ingrid.

"Excuse me," said Astrid, standing up from her seat and stalking out of the room.

* * *

"What'ya drawing?" asked Snotlout who was sat on the bench near the bow of the ship next to Hiccup.

"That woman over there," replied Hiccup as he sketched in his small notebook.

"Why?" asked Snotlout.

"'Cause I like her hat," answered Hiccup. "It's got a feather on it,"

"Oh yeah,"

Hiccup sighed, closed his book and set it down on the bench next to him.

He glanced up at the deck above them and saw a young woman of about his age.

She was wearing a long pale green dress covered in white lace and a hat of the same colour with a large white bow at the side.

From what he could make out, her eyes were a sparkly blue that could rival the sea below them and she had a dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

The woman removed her extravagant hat, glared own at the absurd thing before lauching it over the side of the ship.

It landed in the water and began to float away, becoming a mere speck of green in the middle of the vast expanse of blue.

The strands of her golden hair that weren't tied back in a tight bun whipped around her cheeks in the soft breeze as she leaned against the railing with her arms crossed in front of her.

Hiccup was unable to take his eyes off of her (not that he wanted to) and he continued to stare even when she glanced down and caught him staring.

The woman turned away for a moment before she looked back and locked eyes with him.

A man walked up behind her and grabbed her arm, making her jump before she spun around, pulled her arm out of his grip and stormed away, her fists clenched at her sides.

The man shouted after her, a furious look on his face, but she ignored him.

"Woah," said Hiccup.

"Really kiddo?" asked Snotlout. "You've got about as much chance with her as I have with Ruffnut. But you've got even less of a chance because Ruff's actually in my league,"

Hiccup ignored him.

* * *

"What you said this afternoon was completely unacceptable, Astrid," sighed Ingrid as she pulled the strings on Astrid's corset tighter than necessary.

"I'm not going to apologise for it," said Astrid.

"Yes, you are. Tonight at dinner," hissed Ingrid.

"But-"

"Astrid! Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. It's crucial that you marry Jarl and acting like a spoilt brat is not helping!" exclaimed Ingrid.

"You're my mother, how can you put something like this on my shoulders?" demanded Astrid.

"Why are you being so selfish?" demanded Ingrid.

"I'm being selfish?" cried Astrid, staring at her mother in disbelief.

"Listen. I am not going to work as a seamstress and I am not going to sell all of our things at auction. And that is why you're going to apologise to Jarl tonight and you're going to smile and you're going to be the good little girl I know you are!" exclaimed Ingrid.

Astrid sighed, turned back around and allowed her mother to finish doing up her corset.

* * *

The walls were closing in on Astrid as she sat in the dining room between her mother and Jarl.

Was this what her life would be like?

Would she be listening to the mindless chatter of all the narrow people she was forced to mingle with until she was old and grey?

Would the only remotely useful things she would ever do in her life be marrying Jarl for money and then being forced to bear his greasy haired children?

* * *

Astrid opened up the door to her stateroom and hurried inside before slamming the door shut behind her and leaning against it.

She slowly walked over to the dressing table.

She stood there for a moment before letting out an anguished cry and clawing at her pearl necklace, which promptly exploded and sent black pearls flying around the room.

Astrid ripped the bracelets and black gloves from around her arms threw them at the wall.

Then she grabbed one of the many perfume bottles from her dressing table and launched it across the room.

"Ah!"

The dainty little bottle shattered against the wall and sent shards of glass and scented liquid everywhere.

Astrid glared at her refection in her dressing table mirror.

She had never been one to do anything that would end with someone getting hurt.

But the only way for her to get away from all the people who didn't care about her would end in quite a few casualties.

And one fatality.

* * *

**Gotta say, I love the 'casualties and fatalities' line.**

**Heh heh.**


	3. Over The Edge

**First of all, DID YOU SEE THE NEW CLIPS? HOLY GOODNESS THEY WERE BEAUTIFUL.**

**And 'Itchy Armpit'?**

**Really Hic?**

**Astrid, be careful when you and Hiccup make babies.**

* * *

Astrid's red high heels clicked against the deck as she ran as fast as she could towards the stern of the ship, her hair streaming out behind her in a tangled mess.

All too soon, she ran out of ship and slammed into the back rail.

Her breath came in ragged gasps as she hesitantly placed her foot on the railing and clambered up.

Astrid carefully climbed over the railing and leant out as far as her arms would allow as she stared down at the black abyss of the water.

She took a deep breath and prepared to let go.

"Don't do it," came a cautious male voice from behind her.

Astrid whipped her head around to see a young man of about her age with messy brown hair, bright green eyes, freckles scattered across his face and a left leg made of metal.

"Stay where you are!" she told him. "I mean it! I'll let go!"

The man hesitantly walked towards her and, seeing that she hadn't let go, leaned against the railing next her and said,

"I don't think you will. You'd have done it already,"

"I was just about to let go! Now, go away! You're distracting me!" snapped Astrid, turning away from him and leaning back out.

"Are you sure you've thought this through?" asked the man.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Astrid. "Of course I've thought it through! I wouldn't be hanging off the back of this Thor-forsaken ship if I hadn't!"

"Well, it seems like a kinda sucky way to go. Ya know, freezing," commented the man, grimacing down at the water below.

"What? I'd drown before freezing," said Astrid.

"No, you look like an alright swimmer. You'd definitely freeze first," insisted the man.

"The water isn't cold enough," argued Astrid.

"It's only a few degrees over freezing," the man told her.

"Really?"

"You know, when I was little I lived on a little island in the middle on nowhere, Berk. One time, my oh-so-loving cousin decided to push me off the docks. In the middle of winter,"

Astrid gave a nervous chuckle.

"And let me tell you, being in water that cold hits you like a thousand daggers stabbing you all over your body. I think that if I jumped in there right now even my prosthetic would hurt. You can't breathe, you can't think. At least not about anything but the absolute agony you're in,"

Astrid leaned back towards the ship.

The height was suddenly dizzying.

"Which is why I'm not particularly looking forward to jumping in there after you," said the man, taking off his jacket and boot.

"Huh? But you'd be killed,"

"I don't have a choice. You jump, I jump. Wanna come back over and get me off of the hook?" asked the man, holding his hand out for her.

Astrid stared down at his outstretched hand for a moment, trying to decide whether she should take it or not.

She resorted to simply sighing, smacking his hand away and turning around on her own, clutching onto the railing for dear life.

"Phew," said the man. "Uh, Hiccup Haddock,"

"Astrid Ingrid Hofferson," replied Astrid.

"Pretty," complimented Hiccup. "C'mon,"

Astrid gave him a weak smile before she began to clamber back over the railing.

Unfortunately for her though, the end of her long red dress got caught under her shoe, and she slipped from the railing.

She just managed to catch hold of Hiccup's wrist, which made him slam into the railing.

Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs (which was not something she did often) and tightened her grip on Hiccup's wrist, her knuckles, and his hand for that matter, turning white.

"Help!" she shrieked, her feet struggling to find purchase on the smooth hull. "Please, help me!"

"I got you!" yelled Hiccup, obviously winded from hitting the railing. "I won't let go! I promise. Now, pull yourself up!"

Astrid nodded and began to hoist herself up.

Hiccup awkwardly grabbed her anywhere he could (which happened to be the back of her thigh and her waist) and with what little strength he had, dragged her over the railing.

Both of them fell to the floor with a bump, Hiccup landing slightly on top of Astrid, who was clinging onto his neck.

"Astrid?" came a male voice. "Astrid?"

Astrid slowly turned her head to see Jarl sprinting towards herself and Hiccup.

"What the bloody hell's going on here?!" demanded Jarl, glaring down at his fianceé.

Hiccup scrambled off of Astrid and held out his hand to help her to her feet, which she took this time.

"Oh, uh-" began Hiccup.

"It was an accident, darling," Astrid told Jarl, putting on a fake smile. "Stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped,"

Jarl gave her a look that quite obviously said that he didn't believe her.

She had to up her game.

"I was leaning _far _over to see the, ah, the uh, ah-"

She knew what they were called.

"The propellers?" suggested Jarl, rolling his eyes at her.

"Yes, of course, the propellers and I slipped! I would've gone over but Mr Haddock saved me," smiled Astrid. "And almost went over himself,"

"Mm. Alright. Well, you're not to come here anymore, understand?" said Jarl. "Don't want you to fall again!"

Astrid scowled at him and Hiccup gave him a disbelieving look.

"Now, come inside, dear. You must be freezing!" chuckled Jarl, wrapping his arm around Astrid and steering her away from Hiccup.

"Uh, how about something for the man who saved my life?" asked Astrid, pulling away from him.

"Oh, right!" said Jarl, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a twenty dollar bill and offering it to Hiccup. "Here,"

Astrid looked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes, pushing past him and walking over to Hiccup.

He was a few inches taller than her, she noticed.

"Would you like to come to dinner with us tomorrow night?" asked Astrid, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Uh-"

"Please?" asked Astrid, flashing him a small smile.

"Sure. Thanks,"

* * *

"You're such children," sighed Fishlegs as he watched Tuffnut and Snotlout chase a rat around the third class social room with a few other six year olds.

"C'mon!" shouted Ruffnut, who was leaning against Fishlegs. "Get the pissing thing!"

"'Legs! Can I borrow a shoe?" asked Snotlout.

"Why?"

"'Cause your feet are bigger than mine and I gotta get that stupid- woah,"

Fishlegs stared down at Snotlout in confusion for a moment before he followed his gaze.

There was a woman (obviously from first class) walking down the stairs.

She had blonde hair tied back in a braided bun and was wearing a long pale yellow dress and matching shoes.

"Woah," repeated Fishlegs as Snotlout let out a low whistle.

A hush fell across the room as the woman walked through.

Some people tipped their caps to her, others (like Ruffnut) scowled at her and others just stared at her in awe.

"Hello," she said to Hiccup who was sat next to Fishlegs on the bench, a little girl (who looked as though she didn't know if she should be glaring or staring at Astrid) sat next to him.

"Hello again," said Hiccup, standing up.

"Could I talk to you, please? In private?"

* * *

**What did ya think?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**And I know this chapter took pretty long but I have exams and other stupid shit going on.**

**I sorry.**

**Anyway, seventy days until HTTYD 2!**

**Get in!**


	4. Of Spitting and Emeralds

**There are probably so many typos in this chapter (I have to revise for my exams and I don't have enough time for editing)**

***cringe***

**But I hope you like it anyway!**

**Also, the wait for HTTYD 2 is killing me! Can June just be here now, please?**

* * *

"Anyway, when I was fifteen I got a little bored of Berk, the same thing everyday. So me and my cousin packed up and headed over to Paris where I did portraits for ten cents each. That's how we got the money to get to Southampton." said Hiccup as he and Astrid strode around the first class deck.

Astrid smiled up at him.

"So, Astrid, we've practically been everywhere on this ship and you now know my life story, but I don't think that's why you came to talk to me, is it?" asked Hiccup.

"No, it's not." replied Astrid.

"Then why is the princess talking to a commoner?" chuckled Hiccup.

"I wanted to- I wanted to, uh, I wanted to thank you." mumbled Astrid, trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"Huh?" said Hiccup.

"I wanted to thank you." sighed Astrid, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know, for pulling me back."

"Anytime." smiled Hiccup.

Astrid gave him a look.

"Uh, not that I expect there to be any other time! It's just that- nevermind."

Astrid sniggered and shoved his arm.

"What's that, by the way?" she asked, gesturing to the book Hiccup had clutched in his hand.

"Sketches." replied Hiccup, handing her his book. "Wanna see?"

"Sure." answered Astrid, taking the little leather book, walking over to one of the many deckchairs that were on the deck, sitting down and flipping the book open.

The drawing she had flipped to was of a young girl of about six years old and she seemed to be holding a shoe.

"That's Mer. I believe she was chasing after a rat when I drew her." said Hiccup, gesturing to the shoe.

Astrid smiled down at the sketch and ran her finger over the lines.

"Wow." she said. "It's amazing."

She flicked through a few more drawings, each one better than the last before she saw something that caught her eye.

On one of the last pages in the book was sketch of a nude woman with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Well, well, well," said Astrid, casting a quick glance at Hiccup who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "What do we have here?"

"Don't give me that." laughed Hiccup. "She paid me."

"In what?" sniggered Astrid.

Hiccup gave her a look.

"Sorry, sorry." chuckled Astrid. "Well, you have a gift, Hiccup. You do. You see people."

"I see you." said Hiccup.

"And?" asked Astrid, a smile forming on her pink lips.

"You wouldn't have jumped."

Astrid smile turned into a scowl and she punched Hiccup in the arm, hard.

* * *

"Yes, Jarl is absolutely wonderful!" smiled Ingrid as she sipped her piping hot tea.

"Really? How so?" asked Ingrid's friend, Edda.

"Well, he's wealthy and pleasant and, uh, he's wealthy." Ingrid told her.

"Oh no, here comes Phlegma. Quickly, get up before she sits with us." hissed Edda, gesturing to the blonde woman who was making her way towards them.

She and Ingrid quickly set their teacups down on the table and stood up.

"Evening ladies. I was hoping to catch you at tea." said Phlegma.

"You missed it, sorry. Edda and I were just about to go up on the boat deck." Ingrid told her.

"Great!" said Phlegma. "I'll come with you."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid leaned against the side of the ship, gazing out at the setting sun, which was casting a beautiful golden glow over the shimmering water.

"So, why exactly did you want to jump ship?" asked Hiccup.

"Well, I just had to get away from them. So I ran and ran and ran and then I was over the back railing." answered Astrid, folding her arms.

"Who's 'them'?"

"My mother and Jarl, he's the one who found us last night."

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Hiccup.

"Worse, I'm afraid." answered Astrid, showing Hiccup the enormous diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"Gods, look at that thing!" exclaimed Hiccup. "You know, maybe you were right. Maybe you would have drowned before freezing. You'd have gone straight to the bottom with that on your finger."

Astrid gave a weak laugh.

"I wanted to jump because I felt trapped because I'm marrying Jarl."

"Then don't marry him." said Hiccup.

"If only it was that simple." sighed Astrid.

"It is that simple." Hiccup insisted.

"Tell me more about Berk. It sounds interesting."said Astrid.

"Alright. Uh, well people say that there were dragons there in Viking times. Snotlout, my cousin, and I went looking for one once when we were about nine. All we found though was this weird little red snake that we were certain was a dragon descendant. We named him Hookfang."

Astrid laughed and said,

"I'll have to go there sometime. I bet _I'd _be able to find a dragon."

"I'll take you there someday," promised Hiccup. "And if you do find a dragon, you'll have to ride it like the Vikings did. None of that side saddle stuff."

"I'll ride like a man," grinned Astrid.

"And chew tobacco like a man," added Hiccup, putting on a terrible western accent.

"And spit like a man." finished Astrid, mimicking Hiccup's accent.

"They didn't teach you that in finishing school?" asked Hiccup, cocking his head to the side.

"No!" laughed Astrid, nudging his shoulder playfully.

"I'll show you." grinned Hiccup.

"Go on then." said Astrid, gesturing over the side of the ship.

Hiccup grabbed onto the railing and leaned backwards before propelling himself forwards and spitting out into the sea.

"Eh, not my best." commented Hiccup. "Anyway, you try."

Astrid copied everything that he did and spit as far as she could.

"Astrid? What exactly are you doing?"

Astrid spun around to see her mother, her mother's friend, Edda, and Phlegma all stood right behind them.

"Mother!" she smiled. "Uh, may I introduce Hiccup Haddock. The one who's coming to dinner tonight."

"Charmed, I'm sure."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Hofferson." smiled Hiccup, holding out his hand for Ingrid to shake.

Ingrid glanced down at his outstretched hand for a moment before turning to Astrid.

Hiccup dropped his hand to his side awkwardly.

"You'd better go and get ready for dinner, Astrid." she said. "And I think Jarl has a surprise for you."

"Right." sighed Astrid, following after her mother who had just began to make her way back down the deck.

She glanced over her shoulder as she walked and smiled at Hiccup.

"See you at dinner, Hiccup."

Hiccup stared after her, a slightly goofy grin on his face.

"Uh, son?" called Phlegma, snapping her fingers in front of Hiccup's face, bringing him back to reality. "Do you have the slightest clue what you're doing?"

"Not at all." answered Hiccup.

Phlegma sighed.

"And what are you planning to wear?"

"Well-"

"Nevermind. Just come with me."

* * *

Astrid sat at her dressing table, carefully twisting her hair into an elegant side braid.

"Astrid?" asked Jarl softly, walking into Astrid's stateroom with a black velvet box clutched in his hands. "I know you're upset with me. I can't imagine why. But I thought, to cheer you up, I would give you your engagement present tonight."

He hurried over to Astrid, sat on her dressing table and opened up the box to reveal a silver necklace with an enormous emerald in the shape of a heart for a pendant.

"Oh my. Is it an-?"

"Emerald, yes." grinned Jarl, taking the extravagant necklace from the box and fastening it around Astrid's neck.

It was cold and heavy against her chest.

It felt like it was closing around her throat.

"You know, there's nothing I couldn't give you." smiled Jarl, kneeling down next to her. "There's nothing I'd deny you."

He cast a quick glance down at her chest.

"If you would not deny me." he said. "Open your heart to me, Astrid."

Astrid stared down at him for a moment before looking back in the mirror.

"I chose it because the emerald reminded me of your eyes." muttered Jarl, kissing her on the shoulder.

It would have been romantic.

If her eyes were green.

* * *

**Also, if you like Jack Frost, Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson and Frozen, then please check out the new story I'm writing!**

**It's basically Jack as Elsa, Hiccup as Anna and Astrid as Kristoff.**

**And please review! Trying to get as many reviews on this version as on the other one :)**


	5. Dinner With The Rich

**You know what guys? My current main goal in life is to make you hate Jarl with a passion.**

**I kind of love him though.**

**But not really.**

**I like writing him. I don't like his attitude.**

**He's an asshole. But I like him 'cause of that.**

**He's that one character that everyone hates but I have a soft spot for.**

**I want you guys to hate him though.**

**That's important.**

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I wanted to publish it in honour of the new trailer that comes out tomorrow (I believe).**

**Apparently, Astrid calls Hiccup 'babe' in it.**

**When I found out about this I choked on my own lungs.**

**Also, I apologise for any typos again.**

**But this time, I did check it. Twice.**

* * *

"I was right!" grinned Phlegma, clapping Hiccup on the back and knocking him forwards slightly. "You and my son are just about the same size!"

"Pretty close," said Hiccup, glancing in the mirror.

"It looks great on you!" said Phlegma, brushing some imaginary dust off of Hiccup's shoulder. "You should wear tailcoats more often."

"I was wondering what I was going to do with that spare tailcoat," said Hiccup sarcastically, earning himself a smack upside the head.

* * *

Hiccup walked towards the grand staircase, awkwardly fussing with the sleeves on his tailcoat.

His usual messy mop of hair had been slicked back which, even though it looked quite good, just felt slightly weird to him.

He leaned against the bannister of the staircase to wait for Astrid, his arms crossed over his chest.

A few seconds later, Jarl walked down the stairs, Ingrid, who was wearing far too much jewellery, clutching his arm.

Jarl nodded at Hiccup, though it was just a formality as he obviously didn't recognise him.

Hiccup barely had time to be amused because just behind Jarl and Ingrid on the stairs was Astrid.

Her low-cut, red and black dress showed off her neck and shoulders and her arms were seathed in white gloves that came well above her elbow.

Her shiny blonde hair was in an elegant side braid and she had a silver necklace with a small heart shaped pendant around her neck.

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat.

As she walked down the stairs towards him, he smiled up at her, took her hand and kissed it gently.

Astrid's cheeks turned slightly red, but she grinned down at him.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it," chuckled Hiccup, making Astrid laugh.

Astrid took his arm and pulled him over to Jarl, who was talking to a woman wearing a long white dress.

"Darling? You remember Mr Haddock, right?" she asked.

Jarl turned around and did a sort of double take when he saw Hiccup.

"Haddock? I didn't recognise you!" he laughed. "You could almost pass for a gentleman!"

"Almost," said Hiccup, glancing down at Astrid who looked as if she was struggling not to laugh.

"That's extraordinary," commented Jarl before turning around and strolling away, Ingrid on his arm.

Astrid, who was no longer able to contain her amusement, snorted loudly, making her mother spin around and glare at her.

She quickly composed herself and smiled at her mother.

* * *

Hiccup shifted in his seat uncomfortably, feeling out of place even though he looked the part.

Astrid glanced over at him from across the dining table and gave him a quick comforting smile.

"So, where do you live Mr Haddock?" asked Ingrid, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Right now my address is the RMS Titanic and after that it'll probably be under a bridge in America," answered Hiccup.

"Uh, Mr Haddock is joining us from third class," Astrid informed the rest of the dinner party, who were all looking at Hiccup in confusion.

"He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night," said Jarl.

"It turns out that Mr Haddock is quite a fine artist," said Astrid, throwing Hiccup a small smile. "He actually showed me some of his work today and-"

"Astrid and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art," interrupted Jarl, making Astrid clench her fist beneath the table.

"How did you manage to get tickets for the Titanic then, lad?" asked one of Jarl's 'friends', Erik.

"Well, my cousin and I were in a pub near the docks and two guys came up to us and asked if we wanted to play poker. We somehow ended up betting all of our money and they put their tickets on the table. And, obviously, me and my cousin won," answered Hiccup.

"How... lucky," sneered Ingrid.

Astrid scowled at her mother.

* * *

The evening dragged on and both Hiccup and Astrid were becoming increasingly bored with all of the idle chatter and politcal talk.

Astrid leaned towards Hiccup slightly and whispered,

"Don't worry, it'll be brandies in the smoking room in a second."

Not a moment later, Erik stood up and grinned.

"How about a brandy, gentlemen?" he asked.

The men nodded their agreement and began to make their way out of the dining room.

"Astrid?" said Jarl, placing his hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Shall I escort you back to the cabin?"

"No, I'll stay here," replied Astrid, shrugging Jarl's hand off of her shoulder.

"Alright," sighed Jarl before walking off, muttering something about his fiancée being 'difficult'.

"Will you be joining us, Haddock?" Erik asked Hiccup, who seemed to be scrawling something on a small slip of paper.

"Oh, uh, no sir. I'd best be heading back," replied Hiccup, looking up from his writing.

Hiccup stood up.

"Do you have to go?" asked Astrid as he walked towards her chair.

"I'm afraid my carriage is about to turn back into a pumpkin," smirked Hiccup. "Goodnight, Astrid."

Then he took her hand in his again and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles, not once breaking eye contact with her.

Just before he let go of her hand though, he pressed the slip of paper he had been writing on into her palm.

Astrid watched him leave, a small smile on her face.

Then she turned her attention to the paper in her hand.

She twirled it over in her fingers once before opening it up.

'_Meet me at the big clock be the stairs. It's important!_'

Astrid scrunched the note up in her hand and glanced over at her mother who was gossiping away with Edda and Phlegma, though Phlegma didn't look too happy about this.

Astrid made sure her mother was distracted before she silently got up out of her chair and slipped out of the dining room.

* * *

Astrid glanced up at the beautiful glass dome above her before she began to hurry up the grand staircase.

Hiccup was stood at the top, his hands in his pockets as he faced the clock.

He turned around when he heard her heels clicking against the stairs.

"So, you wanna go to a _real _party?"


	6. A Real Party

**So, I actually suck at writing anything to do with dancing. Seriously. So the first half of this chapter is kinda... eh.**

**In other news, did you see the new Dragons 2 trailer?**

**'Take 'em down, babe!' ~ Astrid Hofferson**

***dying***

**On another (random) note, my pop totally tastes like cherry pie. It's amazing.**

**And again, apologies for any typos! My maths exam is on Monday and I have been putting off revision. Oops.**

* * *

Astrid smiled as she sat at a small table in the third class social room, clapping to the beat of the music as she watched Hiccup dance with the little girl he had told her about before, Mer.

Mer was a young girl of about six and she had frizzy brown hair tied back in a tight braid and pale green eyes.

She could well have passed for Hiccup's younger sister, or, if Hiccup was a few years older, his daughter.

The last few notes of the song faded out and all of the dancing couples cheered loudly.

The band (which consisted of an accordionist, a fiddle player and a woman playing the tambourine) all stood up with massive grins and slightly sweaty faces and bowed.

"I'm gonna dance with her now, alright?" Hiccup told Mer, bending down to her height and gesturing at Astrid, who was taking deep gulps from her mug of mead.

Mer huffed but nodded before hurrying over to Tuffnut to dance with him instead.

Hiccup walked over to Astrid and stretched his hand out to her.

"C'mon," he grinned.

"What?" asked Astrid, placing her mug down on the table.

"Come with me," said Hiccup, taking her hand and pulling her out of her seat and into the fray of other couples who were getting ready to start dancing again.

"Wait, Hiccup!" cried Astrid as he pulled her. "I can't do this."

"We're gonna have to get a little closer," grinned Hiccup, placing his hand on Astrid's waist and pulling her closer to him as the band struck up yet another song. "Like this."

The music began to pick up and Hiccup and Astrid began to dance. Very awkwardly.

"I don't even know this dance!" cried Astrid over the loud music.

"Neither do I, just go with it!" laughed Hiccup as they began to pick up speed.

"Oh gods!" yelled Astrid, laughing loudly as they almost crashed into a large man with blonde hair who was dancing with a pretty girl with jet black hair.

"Sorry, 'Legs, Heath!" apologised Hiccup.

"'S' alright!" called the girl.

* * *

"Have you found her?" demanded Jarl, glaring at Alrik and Mildew.

"N-no, sir," answered Alrik.

"Nothing," replied Mildew.

"For the love of-" scowled Jarl. "How incompetent are you? It's a ship, there are only so many places she could be! Find her! Or else."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid, their faces shining with sweat, grabbed a mug of mead each from one of the tables and began to drink from them.

Snotlout and Tuffnut were sat at the same table, in a heated arm wrestling match.

"So!" grinned Astrid, handing Hiccup her mug when Snotlout finally managed to bang Tuffnut's arm onto the table. "Ya think you're big and strong, do you? Well, I'd like to see one of you take me on."

"You?" scoffed Snotlout.

"Me," grinned Astrid.

"Alright," sighed Snotlout. "Piss off, Tuffnut."

Tuffnut got up out of his seat and went to stand by Hiccup to watch as Snotlout gestured to his vacated seat.

Astrid dropped down into the chair and placed her elbow on the table.

"Now don't go easy on me," she warned.

"Sure," said Snotlout, taking her hand.

"Ready?" asked Tuffnut, kneeling down next to the table. "Three, uh, two, I think, one, go!"

"There's no way in-" began Snotlout, but he was cut off when Astrid slammed his arm into the table. "What the-?"

Astrid leaned back in her chair and smirked at him.

"Well played, Hofferson," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, that was pretty good," grinned Tuffnut. "You're almost as good as my idiot sister! Just don't tell her I said that..."

"'Almost'?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah," replied Tuffnut.

"Where is she?" demanded Astrid.

"Over there," answered Snotlout, pointing at a point somewhere across the room. "Oi! Ruff!"

"What?" snapped a young woman with two platinum blonde braids, pushing her way through the crowd.

"First of all, go out with me?" asked Snotlout, a flirty smile on his face.

"First of all, piss the Hel off," scowled Ruffnut, crossing her arms.

"Well, it worth a try. And secondly, I think Miss Hofferson here would like to arm wrestle you," said Snotlout.

"Really?" asked Ruffnut, glancing at Astrid.

"Yeah," answered Astrid.

"Alright then," said Ruffnut, shoving Snotlout out of his chair, sitting in it herself and placing her elbow on the table.

Astrid took her hand and glared right into her watery blue eyes.

"You guys ready?" asked Hiccup, making both of the girls nod. "Three, two, one, go!"

It took a few seconds, but after a lot of swearing, Astrid finally managed to force Ruffnut's arm to the table.

Ruffnut stared at her for a second before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Welcome to third class, Hofferson."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid strolled down the deck, Astrid with Hiccup's tailcoat around her shoulders and both of them slightly tipsy.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes!" they sang. "Uh-"

They glanced at each other for the words, but neither of them recalled them.

Astrid burst out laughing and Hiccup began to snigger.

When they had both stopped laughing, Astrid sighed, walked over to the side of the ship and leaned against the railing.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she smiled, staring up at the inky black night sky that was full of shining stars.

Despite her tough exterior, Astrid had always been one to admire the finer things in life, like stars.

"Mm," mumbled Hiccup, leaning against the railing next to her.

"It's just so vast and endless. We're so small! You know, my crowd, they think they're giants. They're not even dust in the gods' eyes," said Astrid.

"You know what?" asked Hiccup. "I think there's been a mistake somewhere. You're not one of them. You got mailed to the wrong address."

Astrid laughed.

"Look!" she cried suddenly, pointing up at the sky. "A shooting star!"

"Woah," grinned Hiccup as he caught sight of said shooting star. "You know, my father, Stoick, used to tell me that every shooting star is another warrior going to Valhalla."

"I like that," smiled Astrid.

Unexpectedly, she punched him in the arm.

"What the-?" cried Hiccup, rubbing his arm. "Why?"

"That was for making me dance and ultimately embarass myself."

Then Astrid grabbed his shirt sleeve, yanked him towards her and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"And that was for... for everything else."

Astrid hurriedly pulled Hiccup's jacket from around her shoulders, shoved it into his arms, turned on her heel and hurried into the first class entrance.

* * *

**Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, right?**

**And please, please fangirl over the new trailer with me in the reviews (but also talk about the story plz).**

**In other news, I totally ship Stalka (Stoika?) now.**

**It's just so fluffy! I'm gonna DIE.**


	7. Worlds Apart

**Next chapter! Yay! I really hope you like it! Also, does anyone know exactly how many days it is until Dragons 2? I know it's like sixty something. But yeah.**

**Also, I got PMd, yes, they are HTTYD 2 age.**

**And again, I apologise for any typos :)**

* * *

Astrid sat in the Hofferson's private promenade deck, sipping piping hot tea to try and rid herself of the pounding headache she had.

Jarl, who was sat on the other side of the spindly table in front of her, glanced around to make sure they were alone before saying,

"I had hoped you would come to me last night."

"I was tired," said Astrid, determinedly looking anywhere but at him.

"Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting," sneered Jarl, glaring at her.

"How did you-?" began Astrid, glancing up at him.

"Mildew saw you," answered Jarl, placing his cup of tea down on the table.

"So, you sent your manservant after me, did you?" asked Astrid, gripping the arm of her chair tightly.

"Mm. And listen to me now, Astrid. You will never behave like you did last night again," said Jarl calmly.

"I'll behave however I want to," said Astrid. "I'm not one of your ignorant followers. I'm your fiancée-"

Astrid was cut off when Jarl let out an angry shout, leapt out of his chair and threw the breakfast table out of his way, sending teacups, glasses and plates crashing to the ground.

"A fiancée is merely a wife in practice and you will honour me the way a wife is required to honour a husband!" he bellowed.

Astrid stood up, her fists clenched.

"You arrogant, egotistical-"

And that was when Jarl's palm collided with her cheek.

Stunned, Astrid stumbled backwards, her hand pressed against her cheek.

Jarl stormed out of the room, treading on broken bits of china from the breakfast table.

He'd threatened to hit her before of course, but Astrid had always just yelled herself hoarse and promised to hit him back right back if he ever did.

She had never thought that he would actually hurt her.

"Astrid!" cried Aesa, who had just rushed into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

She hurried over to Astrid and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Good gods, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Honestly," replied Astrid, taking her hand off of her stinging cheek. "Uh, we had a little accident. Here, let me help you-"

"It's alright, miss. I'll do that."

* * *

Astrid leaned against the bedpost in her bedroom as Aesa did up the strings on her corset.

The door clicked open and Ingrid walked in.

"Tea, Aesa," she snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," said Aesa and with a small curtsey, she hurried out of the room.

"What? No 'please'?" asked Astrid, glaring at her mother.

"Don't even try to test me today, Astrid," hissed Ingrid, storming over to her daughter, turning her back around to face the bedpost and pulling on the strings of her corset much too tightly. "You're not to see that boy again. Do you undertsand me?"

"Oh, stop it, mother," sighed Astrid. "You'll give yourself a nosebleed."

"For the gods' sakes!" yelled Ingrid. "I honestly think you want us to have to live among the third class scum!"

"They're not scum! You've never even met anyone from third class!" shouted Astrid.

"And I don't want to!" cried Ingrid.

"You are so-so-"

"So what?"

"Bitchy!" screamed Astrid. "You are so bitchy!"

Ingrid gave a start.

Then tears began to well up in her green eyes.

"No, don't-" began Astrid, walking towards her mother.

"I've done so much for you," said Ingrid quietly, sitting down on the bed and wiping away the stray tears that were leaking out of her eyes. "And this is how you repay me."

"Mother, I-"

"Astrid, don't," sniffed Ingrid, standing up and staring straight into Astrid's eyes. "Just listen. You will never see the boy again. You will marry Jarl."

"It's so unfair," said Astrid, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Of course it's unfair," said Ingrid. "We're women. Our choices are never easy."

* * *

Astrid trailed after her mother, Jarl and the man who was taking them for a tour of the ship sadly.

She wanted to see Hiccup again, of course she did, but she just couldn't get the image of her mother blubbering out of her head.

At one point, the man giving them the tour had told them the capacity of each of the lifeboats and to distract herself, Astrid had done a quick sum in her head.

And by the capacity of each of the boats multiplied by the amount of boats, there didn't appear to be enough for everybody on board.

Not enough by half.

This did absolutely nothing to lift her spirits.

* * *

"Hic, you need to just forget about her," sighed Fishlegs as he, Hiccup and Snotlout walked down the third class deck. "She's in another world."

Hiccup ignored him as he hurried up the steps to B-deck and climbed over the gate that separated third class from second class.

"There's no denying that she's bloody gorgeous," said Snotlout. "But you've got no chance with her. You even told me she was engaged!"

"Here, gimme a leg up," demanded Hiccup as moved towards the wall below the A-deck promenade.

Snotlout sniggered.

"Snotlout, shut up. This is no time for leg jokes," hissed Hiccup.

Snotlout and Fishlegs sighed and locked their fingers together.

"Thanks, guys," grinned Hiccup, stepping onto their hands and grabbing onto the top of the wall. "Push me up?"

Fishlegs huffed and shoved him up over the wall.

"He's not being logical."

"Love knows no logic, my friend."

Hiccup glanced all around him for any sign of Astrid.

After a few minutes, he finally caught sight of her.

She was wearing a dark blue dress with a thin , white shawl around her shouldeers. Her hair was back in a tight braid and she was wearing a white pearl necklace.

Hesitantly, he walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

Astrid whipped around just in time to see Hiccup pull her through the door that led into the gym.

"Hiccup, this is impossible. I can't-"

"Please, I need to talk to you," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I'm engaged," stated Astrid. "And I'm marrying Jarl. I love Jarl."

Hiccup sighed.

"You're no picnic, alright? You're a spoilt little brat even,"

"Hic-"

"Let me try and get this out," pleaded Hiccup. "Listen, you're the most amazing, astounding, wonderful girl -woman- that I've ever known."

There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but he had never been too great at talking to girls.

And the small red mark on her cheek was distracting him.

"I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket and I have absolutely nothing to offer you. But, if you jump, I jump. I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright."

"I'm fine. Really, I am," Astrid told him stubbornly.

"Are you sure? Because they've got you trapped, Astrid!" cried Hiccup. "You even said it yourself. And if you don't break free you're going to die. Maybe not right away 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later that fire that I love about you is gonna burn out."

Astrid looked up at him for a moment.

The only thing stopping her from kissing him then and there was the image of her mother crying.

"I'm going back. Leave me alone."


	8. Touch The Sky

**This chapter is in memory of all those who died on the Titanic, which sank at 2:20 am on April 15th.**

**It also includes the most famous scene from James Cameron's Titanic film, which I thought was slightly fitting.**

**And the reason it's not being posted in the early hours of the fifteenth is that I'm going to be out tonight.**

* * *

"Of course, Astrid has now decided that she wants lavender bridesmaid's gowns. And she's only doing it because she knows I detest the colour," sighed Ingrid as Edda shot her a sympathetic look.

Astrid sighed and turned her head slightly to look at the woman and young girl at the table next to them.

The little girl who looked about six years old and was wearing a white hat and a white dress was slouched back in her chair, looking very uncomfortable.

Her mother turned to her and began to correct her on her posture, an irritated look on her face.

* * *

_"Astrid," said Ingrid, Astrid's mother, as she fussed with the feather on her dark green hat._

_"I know," sighed Astrid before sitting up and straightening out her skirt._

* * *

Astrid stiffened, picked up her teacup and calmly turned it upside down over her lap.

"Oh, look what I've done. I'd better go and change, hadn't I?"

* * *

Hiccup leaned against the railing at the very front of the ship, thinking about Astrid, what he had said to her and the red mark on her cheek.

"Hello, Hiccup," said a female voice from behind him.

Hiccup spun around to see Astrid standing there, a smile on her face.

"I changed my mind," she shrugged. "Snotlout said you might be up here."

Hiccup grinned and walked towards her.

"Give me your hand," he said, stretching his own hand out to her.

Astrid gave him an odd look, but accepted his hand.

"Now close your eyes," instructed Hiccup.

"Why?" asked Astrid.

"Just close them," chuckled Hiccup.

Astrid sighed as her eyes flickered shut.

Hiccup took her arm in his free hand and steered her towards the railing.

"What are you-?"

"Just keep your eyes closed. Don't peek!" laughed Hiccup.

"I'm not!" insisted Astrid.

"Step up," said Hiccup, helping her climb up onto the railing before stepping up behind her. "Your eyes still closed?"

Astrid nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

Carefully, Hiccup took her hands and spread her arms out to the sides.

He placed his own hands on her waist to make sure she didn't fall and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Alright, open your eyes," he muttered.

Astrid's eyes snapped open and her breath got caught in her throat.

She was flying.

It felt like there was no ship beneath her, like if she reached up she could run her hand through the bloodshot clouds above her, like she could touch the sky.

The horizon was stained with beautiful oranges and yellows and lilacs and the shimmering water below them was reflecting the colours perfectly.

The wind stung her cheeks slightly, but that didn't really bother her.

She could just smell the salty sea air and it tickled her nose pleasantly.

"I'm flying!" cried Astrid, glancing back at Hiccup briefly. "Hiccup."

Hiccup chuckled at her excitement and laced his fingers with hers.

Her hair and shawl were streaming out behind her and her braid was coming dangerously close to whipping him across the cheek, but he didn't really mind.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes," he sang softly into her ear, making her laugh.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, staring out at the horizon, Astrid leaning back against Hiccup slightly.

Slowly, Hiccup drew her arms back into her body and Astrid turned around to face him, her face only centimetres from his.

Hesitantly, she leaned towards him a little more.

_You're engaged. But he slapped you. You're still engaged. You don't care. You don't love Jarl. You're being unfaithful. Kiss Hiccup. Now._

Astrid pressed her lips to Hiccup's.

It was like being hit by lightning. All of the senses from the top of her head to her toes were alight.

She slid the engagement ring from her finger and, with her lips still on Hiccup's, launched it out to sea.

* * *

Astrid pushed open the door to her stateroom and hurried in, pulling Hiccup along after her.

"This is the sitting room," Astrid told Hiccup, unfastening her necklace and dumping it on the mantelpiece.

"Only the sitting room?" asked Hiccup. "It's bigger than Snotlout and I's whole cabin!"

"Well, you know, first class," chuckled Astrid, walking over to a small, dark wood table that had a dark green safe sitting on top of it. "Jarl insists on carting this stupid thing everywhere."

"Can we be expecting him any time soon?" asked Hiccup.

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out. And my mother's with her 'friends'," replied Astrid.

She quickly put in the combination and opened up the safe door.

Astrid pulled out a black velvet box and walked back over to Hiccup.

"He gave me this last night," she said, opening up the box to reveal her emerald necklace.

"Holy shiny," muttered Hiccup. "That's bigger than my head!"

Astrid laughed.

"Jarl bought it because it 'matches my eyes'."

"But your eyes are blue," said Hiccup.

"Well," smiled Astrid, taking the necklace out of the box and turning it over in her hand.

"How can he not know-?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I want you to draw me like your French girl. Wearing this," said Astrid, resting her chin on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Alright."

"Wearing _only _this."

* * *

Astrid quickly glanced in the mirror in her bedroom and pulled her hair out of its braid, making it tumble around her shoulders in soft blonde waves.

She grabbed her black shawl off of her bed and wrapped it around herself.

* * *

Hiccup pulled the pale green sofa that was in the corner of the room out into the light before sitting down in the chair opposite it and pulling his charcoal pencil and sketchbook out of his pocket.

A few seconds later, the door that Astrid had disappeared through clicked open and Astrid walked out, a smile on her face.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being a bit short. I'll try and make the next one a bit longer to make up for it :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I actually loved it.**

**My favourite so far, I think.**

**What's been your favourite so far? Let me know!**

**Also, can it please just be June now?**

**And I was wondering, any of you guys good artists and or can make Youtube videos? 'Cause there is like no HTTYD/Titanic stuff and I would love to see like a trailer or a sketch or something. Let me know!**


	9. A Porcelain Doll No More

**One quick thing, someone asked me not to do the whole sex-in-a-car thing and I wanted to let you know that there will be no sex-in-a-car. One, because it would make me super uncomfortable and two, I don't want to change the rating to M.**

**So, don't stress about that :)**

**Sorry if you wanted the whole sex-in-a-car thing to go down.**

**And again, apologies for any typos. I didn't have any time to check this one guys, really sorry!**

* * *

"No!" snapped Ruffnut, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Snotlout. "No, no, no!"

She and Snotlout were stood near the stern of the ship, the the icy wind stinging their faces.

Snotlout had somehow managed to convince her to meet him there, insisting that he had to show her something, when in actual fact, he had just wanted a 'romantic' place to ask her out.

"Why not?" whined Snotlout.

"Because-" said Ruffnut. "Because, uh-"

"Well, if you won't go out with me, how about we make a deal?" grinned Snotlout.

"What kind of deal?" demanded Ruffnut, narrowing her eyes at him.

"If you give me a kiss, I'll leave you alone until we get to America," smirked Snotlout.

"Just one kiss?" questioned Ruffnut. "And you'll leave me alone?"

Snotlout nodded.

"Ugh, fine," grumbled Ruffnut.

She took a small step towards Snotlout, screwed her eyes shut and puckered up her lips.

Snotlout chuckled at her before pressing his lips to hers.

When they pulled apart, Ruffnut looked dazed for a second before she shook her head and scowled at him.

"Now you have to leave me alone," she smirked, turning on her heel and rushing off.

"Woah."

* * *

"The last thing I need," smirked Astrid. "Is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll."

She showed Hiccup the ten cents she had taken from her bedside table before dropping it into his lap, making him chuckle.

"And as a paying customer, I expect to get what I want," grinned Astrid, before taking a few steps backwards and letting her black shawl drop to the ground.

Hiccup shifted in his chair, his heart thudding in his ears.

"Over on the, uh, the couch," he said, gesturing to the green sofa.

Astrid smiled at him gently before laying down on the couch, her heart beating so fast that she was sure Hiccup could hear it.

"Keep your eyes on me and no laughing," said Hiccup, smiling as Astrid began to laugh.

"Sorry," grinned Astrid, though she didn't look it.

"Uh, put your arm up behind your head and that other one right by your face," instructed Hiccup.

Astrid did as she was told and tried not to blush as Hiccup began to sketch because that would just end in a lot of teasing.

Luckily for her though, Hiccup's cheeks had begun to burn red.

"I believe you're blushing, Mr Haddock," she said. "I can't imagine any other artists blushing."

"You're blushing too," grinned Hiccup, not even looking up from his sketching.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

"Have you found her yet?" asked Jarl.

"No, sir," answered Alrik, making Jarl scowl at him.

"You'd better find her," he growled. "Get Mildew to help you. Now, you moron!"

* * *

Astrid leaned against the back of Hiccup's chair, her shawl back on, watching as he scrawled '_April 14th, 1912, H.H_' at the bottom of the drawing.

He blew away the left over charcoal dust before shutting his sketchbook and handing it to Astrid.

"Thank you," muttered Astrid, leaning down and kissing him.

Then she pulled the emerald necklace from around her neck, placed it back in its box and handed it to Hiccup.

"Could you put this back in the safe for me?" she asked.

"Sure," answered Hiccup, getting up, walking over to the safe, opening the door and sliding the box back in.

When he walked back over to Astrid, she was writing something on a slip of paper in her neat scrawl.

"What's that?" asked Hiccup.

"Nothing," answered Astrid, smirking at him before picking up the paper, grabbing the drawing, hurrying over to the safe and putting both bits of paper inside. "I'm gonna put some clothes on."

* * *

"Mildew!" scowled Jarl. "Surely you've found her by now?"

"No," sighed Mildew, rubbing his temples. "I'm going to check her stateroom."

"Why the Hel didn't you check there before?" yelled Jarl.

Mildew shrugged.

"I don't care. Just get her."

* * *

Astrid walked out of her bedroom a few minutes later, wearing a floaty pale blue dress with a dark blue ribbon around the middle and dark blue slip on shoes.

The outfit was actually one of her favourites as it was a lot less obstructive than everything else she owned and it, if she said so herself, looked very good on her.

"Can you braid my hair back for me?" asked Astrid, walking over to Hiccup and handing him a hair tie.

"Sure," answered Hiccup. "I've never braided anyone's hair before though."

"Doesn't matter," smiled Astrid, turning around and pushing all of her hair, which, when loose, reached to just below the middle of her back, behind her shoulders.

Hiccup carefully twisted her hair into a loose braid before leaning over her shoulder and planting a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, making her grin and turn around, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Miss Hofferson?" came the unmistakable voice of Mildew from just outside the stateroom.

Astrid pulled away from Hiccup, her arms still around his neck.

"Shit," she whispered, grabbing Hiccup's wrist and pulling him through one of the bedroom doors.

Not a moment later, Mildew pushed open the door.

Astrid silently pulled Hiccup out of her stateroom and into the corridor.

She glanced up at him as they quickly walked down the corridor and snorted.

Hiccup glanced behind them to see Mildew hurrying after them, an irritated look on his face.

"Run!" cried Astrid who had just noticed Mildew, grabbing Hiccup's hand and yanking him down the corridor, Mildew hot on their heels.

* * *

**So, how was it? I liked it. How was the Rufflout? I thought making a kissy deal would be something Snotty would do.**

**Please leave a review! And, one of you guys asked me if Hiccup's gonna die and the answer is... I dunno.**

**Heh heh.**


	10. The Great Escape

**Sorry for the wait, guys!**

**I was busy writing the FINAL chapter.**

**Yep, that's right!**

**I actually know who's dying this time.**

**Also, guess what?**

**I have a large case of writer's block and I can't- UUUGGGHHH.**

**I HATE IT. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK. IT SUCKS AND I HATE IT.**

**You know the drill by now, I apologise for any typos.**

**Oh! This is gonna be in the crossover section from now on. Please remember that!**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid sprinted towards the elevators in the B-deck foyer, their hands clasped together.

They stumbled into the elevator and the man operating it yanked down on the lever and shut the gates, just as Mildew slammed into them.

Laughing, Astrid glanced up at Mildew as the lift went down and gave him something she had been meaning to for a long time.

Her middle finger.

Hiccup snorted and waved at Mildew, who scowled down at them and yelled something obscene, which only succeeded in making Hiccup and Astrid laugh harder.

Mildew disappeared from sight and the elevator stopped at E-deck.

The man opened up the gates again and Hiccup and Astrid rushed out.

"Thanks!" Hiccup yelled to the man as Astrid dragged him off down the corridor.

"Hurry!" cried Astrid.

Hiccup chuckled as the ran down the corridor.

Finally, they stopped and leaned against one of the white walls, both breathing heavily.

"Seems pretty tough for an assistant, Mildew," said Hiccup. "Seems more like a cop."

"I think he was," grinned Astrid. "Jarl's father hired him to keep his 'little boy' out of trouble. More like make sure he got back to the hotel with his wallet after his crawl through the less reputable parts of town."

"Kinda like we're doing right now, huh?" asked Hiccup, taking her hand and pulling her towards him.

Astrid smiled and was about to press her lips to his when Hiccup said,

"Shit."

"What?" asked Astrid, scrunching her eyebrows together.

Hiccup pointed to a spot just behind her and she turned around to see Mildew barrelling towards them.

"Go!" cried Astrid, running off down the corridor again, Hiccup right behind her.

"Here, c'mon!" exclaimed Hiccup, pushing open a door that said '_Crew Only_', ushering Astrid through it, hurrying in himself and bolting the door behind them.

They just about heard Mildew slam into the door from outside.

"Now what?" asked Astrid, covering her ears due to the noise coming from the trapdoor in the centre of the room, which was giving off an orange glow and had steam pouring out of it.

Hiccup grinned and leaned over the trapdoor.

"After you, M'lady."

Astrid smirked at him before sitting down next to the trapdoor and lowering herself through it.

She landed on the ground and glanced up at Hiccup, who was climbing down.

Astrid looked around in amazment at all of the machinery around her and the figures moving around in the glow from the boilers.

Hiccup jumped down next to her and stumbled slightly, catching her arm to steady himself and making her snort.

They looked around for a few seconds before taking off again, dodging amazed stokers and confused trimmers as they ran.

* * *

Jarl sat in the smoking room with Erik, smoking a cigar and sipping brandy.

Mildew hurried into the room, out of breath and sweaty.

Jarl stood up and walked over to him, an annoyed look on his face.

"Well?"

"They went into the boiler room, sir. There was nothing I could do! They locked the door!"

"As soon as we get off this bloody boat I'm finding a new assistant."

* * *

Astrid pulled Hiccup into the swelteringly hot alley between two boilers and smirked up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing her lips against his.

Slowly, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her impossibly closer.

They remained in each other's embrace for a short while before Astrid pulled away from him, giggled and pulled him off again.

* * *

Astrid ran out onto the deck near the bow, Hiccup right behind her, and took a deep gulp of the fresh air.

"That was fun," she grinned, turning to Hiccup and lacing her fingers in his.

"Yeah," smiled Hiccup, leaning his forehead against Astrid's.

"I need to tell you something," whispered Astrid, leaning into Hiccup.

"Mm?" asked Hiccup, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned against his chest.

"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you," muttered Astrid, pulling back slightly and looking up into his eyes.

"This is insane," grinned Hiccup.

"I know," shrugged Astrid. "That's why I trust it."

Then she smiled up at him, placed her hands on his cheeks and violently crushed her lips to his.

Only this time when she kissed him, it was different.

Because this time, she didn't just like him. She didn't just think he was attractive.

She loved him.

And she would have told him so.

If it wasn't for the terrified cry of,

"It's gonna hit!"

And the ship beneath them shuddering violently and throwing them away from each other.

* * *

Jarl scowled as he stormed towards his and Astrid's stateroom, Mildew and Alrik in tow.

"You want something done, you have to do it yourself," he mumbled angrily, flinging open the stateroom door and stomping straight over to the safe.

He assumed that Astrid and that boy had been here, and though this made his blood boil, he had to make sure the boy hadn't stolen anything apart from his fiancée.

He pulled open the safe door to see the box the emerald necklace was kept in and two sheets of paper.

With a confused look, Jarl grabbed the two bits of paper and glanced down at them.

_Darling,_

_This drawing is Mr Haddock's wedding gift to us._

_Isn't he sweet?_

_Oh! And if you want my engagement ring back, it's currently at the bottom of the ocean._

_~ Astrid_

"Drawing?" muttered Jarl, dropping Astrid's note onto the floor and looking down at the other piece of paper.

He scowled.

"Slut," he scowled before he, Mildew and Alrik were thrown to the ground as the ship shook beneath their feet.

* * *

**As I said before, WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS.**

**Also, we're once again up to the collision.**

**Scary.**

**But I know who's gonna die.**

**And it's not necessarily the people who died last time.**

**Ominous.**


	11. The Necklace Thief

**Important stuff to clear up!**

**One, so you know that scene in Titanic where Cal is shooting at Jack and Rose? Are you all okay with me putting that scene in? Because I don't want to upset anyone.**

**Two, sorry for the late update! I've been away and the hotel had no internet connection!**

**Three, yep, sorry for the mistakes! No time to check. Spanish exam Friday!**

* * *

"What was that?" asked Astrid, clutching Hiccup's forearms to steady herself after the shudder.

"An iceberg," replied Hiccup, his eyes widening as he stared at the mountain of white ice that the ship had just collided with.

Astrid turned around just in time to see one of the ropes on the ship hit a chunk of ice and knock it from the iceberg.

"Get back!" cried Hiccup, grabbing Astrid's arm and dragging her backwards as a few chunks of ice plummeted towards the deck, taking out a few unlucky men and women.

"Oh my-" breathed Astrid, gripping Hiccup's hand.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Mildew, scrambling to his feet and rubbing the back of his head which he had just cracked against the floor.

"Does it matter? Probably just lost a propeller blade," snapped Jarl, snatching the drawing of Astrid off of the table and scowling down at it.

He went to tear it in half, but changed his mind just before it ripped.

"I've got a better idea," mumbled Jarl before stuffing the now crumpled drawing back into the safe, grabbing Astrid's emerald necklace and handing it to Mildew. "Now, I want you to..."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid hurried over to the side of the ship and craned to see the iceberg that was quickly disappearing from sight.

"Are we in trouble, do you think?" asked Astrid, glancing down at the damage the iceberg had caused.

"Well, it didn't seem like much of a bump," replied Hiccup, looking down as well. "I think we're alright."

"Right," nodded Astrid before bending down, grabbing a small lump of ice off the deck, pulling back Hiccup's collar and dropping the ice down his back.

"Gack!" yelped Hiccup.

Astrid doubled over laughing as she watched him awkwardly squirm about in attempt to rid himself of the ice.

"You wanna go overboard?" Hiccup asked once he had gotten the ice out of his shirt.

"No," answered Astrid, shaking her head, unable to keep the grin off of her face. "But I did love your dance."

"That's it! You're going over!" laughed Hiccup, grabbing Astrid around the waist and pulling her towards the railing.

"No!" shrieked Astrid, giggling madly as she swatted at Hiccup's arms. "No! Hic! No!"

* * *

"Shit!" bellowed Snotlout as he jumped out of his bed and landed in about an inch of freezing water. "What the-?"

"C'mon, 'Lout, let's get the bloody hell outta here!" cried Tuffnut, flinging open Snotlout's bedroom door, Ruffnut cluthing his hand, and grabbing Snotlout's arm.

Fishlegs and Heather were also out in the hall, looking down at the water with panic in their eyes.

"Hurry up!"

* * *

Astrid laughed as she sprinted up a small flight of stairs.

She had finally managed to get out of Hiccup's grip, but he was hot on her heels.

She was running so fast, she almost crashed into a few men in uniform, who all looked very nervous.

"She's making water fast... in the forepeak tank and the forward holds, in boiler room six," said one of the men.

"Can y' shore up?" asked the captain, who was called Gobber.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead," answered the man.

"This is bad," said Hiccup, who had just caught up to Astrid, in a low voice.

"We should tell my mother and Jarl," muttered Astrid, lacing her fingers with Hiccup's.

* * *

"They're very good, sir," smiled Alrik as he flipped through Hiccup's sketchbook.

Jarl scowled at him, snatched the book from him and launched it across the room.

"You are not helping," he snapped.

A few moments later, Astrid walked into the room, Hiccup's hand clasped in hers.

"Here we go," she whispered to Hiccup, before glancing over at her mother who was sat on the sofa she had posed on, wearing a silky robe with her curly red hair tied back in a braid. "Something serious has happened."

"Yes, it has," spat Jarl.

He glanced at Mildew who had come into the room just behind Hiccup and Astrid.

Mildew jerked his head slightly.

"Indeed," smirked Jarl. "Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening and now that one is back, I have a pretty good idea where we can find the other. Search him, Alrik!"

"What?" asked Astrid, stepping towards her fiancé -ex-fiancé?- as Alrik hurried over to Hiccup and pulled his grey jacket off of his shoulders. "Jarl, what are you doing? We're in the middle of a-"

"Is this it?" asked Alrik, showing Jarl the emerald necklace he had just removed from Hiccup jacket pocket.

"That would be it," grinned Jarl.

"This is horseshit!" exclaimed Hiccup, glaring at Jarl.

"Wha-? No, no!" cried Astrid. "He wouldn't! He couldn't!"

"Easy enough for a criminal," sneered Ingrid, scowling at her daughter.

"But-"

"Perhaps he did it while you were putting your clothes back on, dear," Jarl mumbled into Astrid's ear.

Realization flickered across Hiccup's face.

"Real slick, Jarl, Astrid he put it in my pocket," hissed Hiccup.

"Oh shut up," snapped Jarl. "Mildew, take him to the Master at Arms."

Astrid stared at Hiccup as Mildew dragged him out of the stateroom, protesting and shouting as they went.

Her heart was pounding uncomfortably in her ears and her hands were shaking violently.

"It's alright, dear," smiled Jarl, sauntering over to Astrid and placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'll forgive you for your little affair."

Then he attempted to peck her on the cheek, but Astrid shoved him away aggressively.

"Don't touch me," she scowled, backing away from him.

"Astrid!" cried Ingrid, her hand on her chest.

Astrid clenched her fists and stormed into the bathroom, refusing to let the tears that were building up in her eyes fall.

* * *

**So, yeah.**

**Also, guys, seriously can you let me know if you're all okay with what I asked at the beginning of the chapter.**

**It's very important.**

**Also, who else saw the new clip with Astrid and Eret and all that?**

**Oh gods, is it bad that I sort of ship Eret and Astrid now? Not as much as I ship Hiccup and Astrid though because that would literally be impossible.**


	12. Rather Be His Than Yours

**Nothing really to say.**

**Just wanted to write something in bold.**

* * *

"Over here, son," said the Master at Arms as he handcuffed Hiccup to a metal pipe in a room on E-deck.

"Sir!" called a younger man as he hurried into the room, breathing heavily. "We need you up in second class. There's a big mob up there."

"Go on," smirked Mildew. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Right," said the Master at Arms before hurrying out of the room with the younger man.

As soon as he was gone, Mildew pulled a shiny silver gun out of his waistband, loaded it and placed his finger on the trigger.

Hiccup groaned as he leaned his forehead against the pipe.

* * *

Jarl walked over to Astrid, who was sat on the sofa.

"Where's the ring?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"In the ocean," replied Astrid nonchalantly as she picked at her nails.

She was acting very calm and collected, but on the inside, she was screaming and crying and yelling.

Just like she had been before she met Hiccup.

"Sir?" came Alrik's voice as he peered through the stateroom door. "I've been asked to tell you to put on your lifejacket and come up to the boat deck immediately. Also, you need to dress warmly because it's quite cold out."

* * *

Mildew grinned as he placed a single bullet on the desk in front of him and watched as it rolled towards him.

"You know," he said to Hiccup as he caught the bullet in his hand. "I do believe that this ship is going to sink."

Then he stood up, strolled over to Hiccup and punched him in the stomach, hard.

"And you'll be going down with it," he sneered before strolling out of the room, laughing loudly.

Hiccup leaned against the pipe, struggling to inhale, to exhale, to do anything.

* * *

Astrid stood up on the boat deck with her mother and Jarl as they waited to be seated on a lifeboat, picking at the black embroidery on the sleeve of her light blue coat.

"Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?" Jarl asked the men who were helping the women and children into the lifeboat.

"Only women and children," replied one of the men. "Sorry, sir."

"Uh, will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" asked Ingrid, adjusting her extravagant fluffy hat.

Astrid snapped to attention and glared at her mother.

"You know that there aren't enough boats, don't you?" she asked. "And you do know that the water is freezing, don't you? Which means that half of the people on this ship are going to die! And you're worrying about if the lifeboats are going to be seated according to class?"

"C'mon, Ingrid!" called Phlegma who had just been seated. "The first class seats are right here."

"Thank goodness," sighed Ingrid as she was helped into the boat.

"Astrid?" smirked Jarl just as she was about to be pulled into the boat by one of the men.

Astrid let go of the man's hand and turned to face Jarl.

"What?" she asked.

"It's a shame that I didn't keep that drawing of you. It'll be worth a lot more by morning."

"You unimaginable bastard," breathed Astrid as realization flickered across her face.

She backed away from the boat, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Astrid. Get in the boat," said Ingrid.

Astrid remained silent and continued to back away.

"For the love of-"

"Goodbye, mother," said Astrid calmly before she turned on her heel and began to hurry down the deck.

But before she had gotten even two metres away, Jarl had grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Not to him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?!"

"He's not a gutter rat, but I'd rather be his whore than your wife," snarled Astrid before shoving him off of her and sprinting off down the deck.

"No! Come back!" bellowed Jarl, though he was obviously unwilling to go after her. "Slut!"

"Shut up!" screamed Astrid, but she did not look back.

Not once.

* * *

"Hello?!" bellowed Hiccup, banging his handcuffs against the pipe. "Can anybody here me?! Hello, help me!"

He sighed and leaned against the pipe again, breathing heavily.

"This could be bad."

Suddenly, water began to seep in through the crack beneath the door and quickly began to flood the room.

"Shit!" cried Hiccup, clambering up onto the desk next to him. "Shit!"

The water was rising quickly and if he didn't get out of the hadcuffs soon, Hiccup was going to drown.

* * *

"Sir!" yelled Astrid as she rushed towards a man wearing a black uniform who was handing out lifejackets. "Where would the Master at Arms take someone who was under arrest?"

"What?" asked the man. "Go up to the boat deck!"

"No!" snapped Astrid. "You tell me right now!"

The man sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Take the elevator to the very bottom, you know, E-deck? Then go to the left, down the crew passage, then take a right and then left again at the stairs, you'll come to a long corridor..."

* * *

"Hello?! Please, help me!" shouted Hiccup, panic rising in his chest. "Hello, somebody, please, help me!"

No matter how much Hiccup pulled at the handcuffs, they would not come off.

He was going to go down with the Titanic.

He was never going to see his father or his grandmother or Snotlout again.

He was never going to see Astrid again.

His heart ached.

* * *

Astrid sprinted towards the elevators, a determined look on her face.

She hurried towards an elevator and was about to get in when the man operating it stopped her.

"Miss, the lifts are closed," he said calmly.

"Take me down, for Thor's sake!" shrieked Astrid, grabbing the man by his jacket and shoving him violently into the lift.

The man, who was obviously a bit shaken up, yanked down on the lever as Astrid pulled the metal gates shut.

"E-deck."

* * *

**_So, I thought I'd write this bit with italics on._**

**_How is it?_**

**_I don't actually have anything to say._**

**_Just keep reading if there's already another chapter and if not, I dunno, go outside or something._**


	13. Astrid And Her Axe

The elevator was going down far too slowly and Astrid wanted it to go faster so she could get to Hiccup.

After a few agonizing minutes, the elevator reached E-deck and freezing cold water began to rush in through the gates.

"I'm going back up!" yelled the operator, lunging for the lever.

"No! No!" barked Astrid, shoving him out of the way, pulling open the gates and wading out of the elevator.

"Come back! I'm going back up!" cried the operator again, pulling down on the lever and making the elevator go up, water spilling out of it as it went.

"Coward!" Astrid shrieked after him.

She glanced around, trying to remember where the man had told her to go.

_Elevator to the very bottom... check, left and down the crew's passage..._

Astrid glanced to her left to see a door that read '_Crew Only_'.

"Please be the right way," muttered Astrid before wading over to the door and hurrying through it. "Hiccup! Hiccup!"

* * *

"_Hiccup!_"

Hiccup's head snapped up.

"_Hiccup!_" shrieked the unmistakable voice of Astrid Hofferson.

"Astrid!" he yelled, smashing his handcuffs against the pipe. "I'm in here! Astrid!"

After a few minutes of screaming Hiccup's name, Astrid finally burst through the door that led into the room Hiccup was in and waded over to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" exclaimed Astrid, grabbing his cheeks and crushing his lips against his.

"Mildew put it in my pocket," muttered Hiccup, his words punctuated by small kisses.

"I know! I'm sorry."

When she finally pulled away from him, she glanced down at his handcuffs and a dark look crossed her face.

"Is there a key?" she asked, her hands still on Hiccup's cheeks.

"Well, there is. But, unfortunately, it's in Mildew's pocket," sighed Hiccup.

Astrid swore under her breath.

"Right. I'll go and get some help," she told Hiccup before giving him a quick peck on the lips and hurrying out of the room, shoving floating pieces of furniture out of her way as she went.

"Be careful!" Hiccup shouted after her. "I'll wait here!"

Astrid splashed out into the corridor and made her way over to the flight of stairs that was a few metres away.

She placed her hands on the railings and hauled herself out of the frigid water before hurrying up the stairs, her footsteps echoing against the walls.

"Hello?" she called as she ran down the corridors in search of someone who could help her get Hiccup's handcuffs off. "Is there anyone down here?! Can anybody hear me?! Hello, we need help!"

There was not a soul in sight.

"Damnit," hissed Astrid, her voice thick.

She sprinted around a corner and collided with a man wearing a white jacket, knocking the pile of lifejackets he had been clutching to the ground.

"Oh thank the gods," cried Astrid. "Right, can you help me? There's a man down there and he's- what are you doing?"

The man had grabbed her wrist and was dragging her down the hall, telling her not to panic even though she was quite obviously a lot calmer than he was.

"Come on, miss, there's no need to panic!" exclaimed the man as he pulled her along after him.

"No! Stop! No, you're going to wrong way! I swear if you don't- _listen to me_!" screamed Astrid, wrenching her arm out of his grip, bringing her fist back and swinging it hard into his nose.

The man's nose made a sickening crunching sound as he stumbled backwards, trying to stop the blood flowing from his nostrils.

"Screw you," said the man before sprinting off down the hall.

"Shit," breathed Astrid, leaning back against the wall, her head pounding painfully.

A few moments later, the lights above her head went out, throwing her into complete darkness.

Astrid's breathing quickened as she stood there, fear ripping through her body as she imagined water crashing in around her.

Luckily, after a few seconds the lights flickered back on.

Astrid breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, something caught her eye.

It was a bright red case attached to the wall and inside was a gleaming fire axe just itching to be swung.

Astrid grinned before hurrying over to it, unravelling the hose next to it, using the end of the hose to shatter the glass protecting the axe and snatching the weapon out of its case.

It was a bloody good thing her father had taught her how to use an axe before he died...

* * *

"Hiccup!" cried Astrid, shoving the door open and splashing over to Hiccup. "I have an axe!"

"I see that," said Hiccup. "What are you planning on doing with it?"

"Breaking your handcuffs," replied Astrid as if it were obvious.

"Can you actually use an axe?" asked Hiccup, wincing at the thought of her accidentally sinking the blade into his arm.

Astrid gave him a look.

"Stupid question," said Hiccup.

Then he ducked behind the pipe to protect his face and pulled his handcuffs tight.

"Hit it really hard and really fast," Hiccup told her.

"I know, I know," huffed Astrid before lifting the axe above her head. "Three, two, one!"

Astrid swung the axe down and managed to break the handcuff chain in two, making Hiccup stumble backwards slightly.

"You did it!" cried Hiccup, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Did you honestly expect anything less?" asked Astrid.

"Not really."

"Right. Let's get out of here. I'm bloody freezing."

* * *

**So, that was that? What did ya think?**

**Anyway, I just finished writing the very last chapter and I'm super proud of it for some reason.**

**Like, I kinda want the end of this fic to come now just because I want you guys to read the final chapter.**

**Seriously, I've been re-reading it and re-reading it and obsessing over it and I can't wait!**

**In other news, Dragons 2. I can almost smell it. It's close.**

**I saw the final version of the Obama clip the other day and it caused a major feel attack.**

**I completely freaked over it.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys next time!**

**Byeee!**


	14. Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave

**So, a lot of updates today because why not?**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

"I make my own luck," Jarl told Mildew as he stuffed Astrid's emerald necklace into the pocket of his black tailcoat.

"So do I," grinned Mildew, pulling back his jacket to reveal a silver gun tucked safely into his waistband.

Jarl chuckled.

"Did you give that officer the money like I asked?"

"Yes."

* * *

"It's locked!" exclaimed Hiccup as he tried to open up a white door that he and Astrid thought led into one of the third class corridors that wasn't underwater.

"Oh, for the love of-" sighed Astrid, taking a few steps back, tensing her arm and sprinting at the door.

The door cracked down the middle when she hit it.

Astrid then smashed the door with her fist, making it break enough for them to get through.

"How the-? Whatever, come on!" said Hiccup as he and Astrid hurried out into the corridor.

The two sprinted down the corridor and followed the sound of shouting and yelling, which led them to a small area with lots of people and a flight of stairs with a closed gate at the top.

"Hiccup?" called Snotlout when he caught sight of his cousin.

"Oh thank the gods," said Hiccup, pulling Snotlout into a bone crushing hug.

"Where are Ruff and the others?" asked Astrid.

"Up there with the twins' parents," answered Snotlout, pointing at the flight of stairs."The idiot up there won't open the gate."

"Damnit," Hiccup hissed under his breath

"Let's go," said Astrid, grabbing Hiccup and Snotlout's arms and pulling them up the stairs.

"It's hopeless!" Snotlout told her, but she ignored him.

The three reached the top of the stairs and Astrid stormed over to the gate while Snotlout and Hiccup met up with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, their parents, Fishlegs and Heather.

"Hey!" Astrid yelled at the man at the gate. "Open this gate, right now."

"I'm sorry miss, you'll have to go down to the main stairwell. It's down-" began the man, but Astrid cut him off.

"No, I will not go to the main bloody stairwell because you're going to open up this godsdamned gate," she hissed, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry-"

"Everybody, get out of the way!" Astrid yelled at everyone stood near the gate.

"What's she doing?" Heather asked Hiccup, staring at Astrid who was stomping over to a wooden bench.

"Probably something crazy."

"Ruff, c'mere!" yelled Astrid, gesturing for Ruffnut to help her.

"Alright," said Ruffnut before hurrying over to Astrid, placing her hands on the backrest on the bench and helping to pull the bench up off of the floor.

The two girls turned the bench towards the gate.

"Put that down right now!" bellowed the man at the gate. "You can't-"

"Three, two, one!" shrieked Astrid as she and Ruffnut ran forwards and rammed the bench into the gate, making the gate crash to the ground.

"No! You can't do this-" the man was cut off when Ruffnut dropped her end of the bench and socked him hard on the nose.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Ruffnut! Come here!" yelled her mother.

"Mom, c'mon, we need to go with-"

"No," snapped the twins' mother. "Thorstons stick together and we're going this way."

"Ruff, you have to come with us," said Snotlout, taking her hand, which she, surprisingly, did not yank away from him. "Please."

"I-I can't, 'Lout. I have to go with them," sighed Ruffnut. "They're my family."

"But-"

Snotlout was cut off when Ruffnut gently kissed him on the lips.

"I'll never forget you, Snotface," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his quickly before hurrying after her mother and father.

"I'll see you guys soon, okay?" said Tuffnut before giving Astrid a quick peck on the cheek.

Hiccup gave him an odd look.

"What? It was on my bucket list," grinned the blonde man before running after his parents and sister.

"Right, well, uh, come on," said Snotlout. "We need to get up to the boat deck."

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Heather sprinted down first class deck (which was in absolute chaos) in search of a lifeboat that had spare seats.

People were throwing deckchairs and doors over the side of the ship for people to cling onto when the ship finally went down and the band were playing cheery music in the hopes of calming everyone down.

"Music to drown by," said Hiccup. "Now I know we're in first class."

After a few minutes of searching, Fishlegs finally spotted a boat that had a few free seats.

"Come on," he said.

Fishlegs pulled Heather over to the boat and helped her climb in as Snotlout hurried after him to watch the boat be lowered.

"Astrid, you need to get in the boat, too," sighed Hiccup, taking Astrid's hand.

"No," said Astrid firmly.

"Please, 'Strid, it's almost full," begged Hiccup, glancing over at the boat.

"I'm not going without you," cried Astrid.

"Get in the boat, Astrid," snapped Jarl, shoving his way through the crowd before running his eyes up and down Astrid's body.

"You look dreadful," he commented, shrugging off his black tailcoat and placing it around Astrid's shoulders. "Here."

Though Astrid would never admit it, she was actually quite grateful for the extra layer of warmth.

She had ditched her blue coat in order to save Hiccup as it just got in her way.

Hiccup pushed past Jarl and took Astrid's hands again.

"I'll get the next boat, alright?"

"I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship. Hiccup and I can get off safely. Both of us," Jarl assured her.

Astrid didn't even have time to reply because not a moment later an impatient officer grabbed her arm and dragged her into the lifeboat.

"Step aboard, miss!"

She grabbed Hiccup's hand and held onto it for as long as she could before the officer shoved Hiccup out of the way and motioned for the boat to be lowered.

Astrid sat down next to Heather, who had tears streaming down her cheeks already.

Astrid stared up at Hiccup as the lifeboat was lowered towards the sea, her heart thudding far too quickly and her hands shaking at her sides.

Tears blurred her vision as she watched him smile down at her.

A flare gun went off somewhere behind Hiccup, the sparks illuminating him against the inky black sky.

The boat was now level with the deck below the one the boys were on.

Astrid knew somewhere in the back of her mind that if the boat she was in reached the sea and sailed away and she was in it, she would probably never see Hiccup again.

The chances were that her mother or Jarl would find her and everything would go back to the way it was before when she could have been standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of her lungs and no one would even look up.

And she didn't want that.

In fact, she would rather freeze to death.

Which was why Astrid then took a shaky breath, stood up and stumbled towards the side of the boat.


	15. Compliments From Miss Hofferson

"Astrid!" yelled Hiccup, but she ignored him as she leapt across the small space between the lifeboat and the Titanic and hauled herself over the edge of the ship. "What are you doing?! No!"

Astrid landed on her knees on the deck before she quickly got to her feet and sprinted towards the B-deck foyer, crashing into people as she went.

She reached the grand staircase and saw Hiccup running down the stairs looking like he didn't know if he wanted to kiss her or scream at her.

Astrid reached him and flung her arms around his neck.

And luckily for her, Hiccup kissed her hard on the lips.

"Why'd you do that?!" he demanded, his words punctuated by small kisses. "You're so stupid! Why'd you do that, why?"

"You jump, I jump, right?" said Astrid.

"Right," replied Hiccup before crushing his lips to hers again.

* * *

Jarl scowled down at Hiccup and Astrid, still locked in each other's embrace.

Mildew hurried up behind him, grabbed his arm and began to drag him away from the staircase.

Jarl went with him for a few steps, but after a few seconds, something snapped.

He scowled, pulled back Mildew's jacket and yanked the gun out of his waistband.

Then he sprinted back to the staircase and fired a bullet straight at Hiccup's forehead.

* * *

It was lucky that Hiccup looked up when he did.

"Run!" he yelled, grabbing Astrid's hand and pulling her away from the staircase just as Jarl pulled the trigger on his gun.

The bullet whizzed past his cheek and hit the wall opposite them.

Astrid glanced behind them to see Jarl firing another bullet, this one skimming her arm and hitting an older man in the foot.

She wasn't exactly sure if Jarl was shooting at her or at Hiccup, and, to be honest, she didn't know which one was worse.

The two young lovers rushed down the stairs that led into the dining room, occasionally glancing back to see Jarl running after them.

They splashed into the small foyer at the bottom of the stairs and waded towards the set of double doors that led into the dining room, just as another bullet hit the glass window next to them, cracking it.

The dining room hadn't begun to flood yet, but it would in a few seconds.

They sprinted towards the double doors at the other end of the room and slammed into them, only to find that they were locked.

* * *

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" bellowed Jarl as he stood at the bottom of the staircase, waist deep in freezing water.

_The emerald's in the coat, isn't it?_

Jarl burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" asked Mildew as he walked down the stairs towards Jarl.

"I put the emerald in the coat. And I put the coat on her!" yelled Jarl. "I'll give it to you! If you can get it!"

Then he pushed the gun into Mildew's hands and hurried back up the stairs.

"Bastard," Mildew hissed under his breath.

* * *

"Oh gods!" yelled Astrid, as they pushed and pulled at the doors as hard as they could.

"Shit, shit, shit!" swore Hiccup.

They could hear somone making their way towards the dining room, and they highly doubted that it was someone who was rooting for them.

"Hide!" hissed Astrid, grabbing Hiccup's arm and dragging him behind one of the tables that was still on the ground.

"Come out," came Mildew's nasally voice. "You know you're just prolonging this,"

Hiccup glanced over at Astrid before placing his finger over his lips and gesturing for her to stay where she was.

Astrid nodded before Hiccup silently crawled towards another table.

He figured that if he got to a table that was closer to Mildew, the older man would find him first, giving Astrid time to escape.

Astrid leaned back against one of the chairs, her heart thudding as water began to flood the dining room.

A light bulb burst above her head and shower of sparks rained down on her, almost making her cry out, but she bit her cheek just in time.

"Come out!" called Mildew again.

Astrid's breathing was becoming quicker and quicker as she heard Mildew getting closer and closer.

He was going to find her if she didn't move soon, but she was going to make a lot of noise if she attempted to flee because the water, which had only come up to her toes a few minutes ago, now reached her mid thigh.

"I've been looking for you, miss."

Astrid's stomach dropped to her shoes as she glanced up to see a sneering Mildew holding a gun that was pointed at her forehead.

Just as Mildew was about to pull the trigger, he was tackled sideways by a seething Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" yelled Astrid as both he and Mildew crashed through the glass window that separated one half of the dining room from the other.

Hiccup grabbed Mildew from behind as the older man tried to fire his gun at him.

Finally, Mildew managed to get Hiccup off of him and shoved him backwards into the waist deep water.

"You little shit," scowled Mildew as Hiccup staggered to his feet.

He drew his fist back before swinging it forwards at Hiccup's chin.

But it was stopped just before it collided with Hiccup's face.

Astrid stood in front of Mildew, her hand wrapped around his fist as she scowled at him.

Mildew was taken aback for a moment, which gave Astrid enough time to twist his arm behind his back, grab a fistful of his wispy grey hair and drive his head forward into one of the marble pillars that were dotted around the room.

"Compliments from myself and Mr Haddock," snapped Astrid before spinning him around and sinking her fist into his stomach.

Mildew doubled over and sank to his knees as Hiccup hurried over to Astrid and pulled her over to the locked doors.

And on adrenaline alone, Hiccup sprinted towards the doors and managed to break them open with his shoulder.

Astrid smiled slightly before she hurried after him and pulled him to his feet as he he clutched his now throbbing arm.

* * *

**Three updates?**

**Oh, you are spoilt :)**


	16. Rising Water

**AHHH! JUST GOT MY SPANISH RESULTS BACK! I got 92%!**

**Anyway, thanks you guys for reading this chapter and please, please review!**

**Unfortunately, there's no author's note at the bottom because I'm too lazy, but, I still want you to freak out about HTTYD 2 which is just over a month away!**

**Also, sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Astrid clutched onto Hiccup's arm to steady him after crashing through the locked double doors.

She pulled him down the corridor and through one of the doors that led out of the hallway because she could hear Mildew making his way out of the dining room, probably angry with his gun loaded.

Astrid slammed the door shut behind them and leaned against it, lacing her fingers with Hiccup's.

"Are you- are you alright?" asked Hiccup quietly as he rubbed his head.

He had banged his head against the doors when he had broken them and it was aching like mad.

"Fine," replied Astrid. "How's your head?"

"Fantastic," answered Hiccup sarcastically.

"Don't get sarcastic with me."

A loud wail sounded from somewhere near them and Astrid poked her head around the corner to see Mer sitting against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks and water rushing around her legs.

"Mer!" cried Hiccup, hurrying past Astrid, sprinting towards the little girl and scooping her up into his arms. "Where are your parents?"

"I-I dunno!" sobbed Mer.

"Hiccup," said Astrid, grabbing Hiccup's arm and pointing at the white doors at the end of the corridor which had water rushing through every crack and looked like they were about to burst open. "We need to go. Now!"

Hiccup nodded before shifting Mer so that he was holding her in one arm, lacing his fingers with Astrid's and beginning to run down the corridor.

But before they had taken even five steps, the doors burst open and sent a wave of icy water down the corridor.

Mer shrieked and closed her eyes as she, Hiccup and Astrid were swept off of their feet and were sent hurtling down the corridor.

"Astrid!" yelled Hiccup as said girl's hand slipped from his.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed back as she grabbed hold of a door frame and stuck her hand out for Hiccup.

Hiccup just managed to catch her wrist and she pulled him and Mer through the door with a little bit of struggle.

"Go, go!" cried Hiccup as they hurried up the flight of stairs that was just behind the door.

The only problem was that there was a locked gate at the top.

And there was no bench nearby.

"Oh gods!" cried Astrid, pushing at the gates.

She glanced behind them to see the water rising quickly, twisting and turning its way down the corridor and making its way up the stairs.

"Hello?!" shouted Hiccup. "Help us!"

"Hello, can somebody help us!" screamed Astrid.

Footsteps began to sound from somewhere near the gate and they began to scream louder.

One of the men who worked at the gates rushed down the hall and was about to sprint up the fight of stairs that was near the gates when he turned around to see Hiccup, Astrid and Mer giving him pleading looks.

"Please," said Astrid as the water rose to her waist.

For the first time in her life, Astrid felt completely helpless.

She knew that there was literally nothing she could do to help Hiccup, Mer or herself and that their lives now rested in the hands of this stranger.

It made her anxious.

The man seemed to think about it for a moment before pulling a set of keys out of his pocket and stumbling towards the gate.

He fumbled for a moment, trying to find the right key.

"Hurry," sniffed Mer, snuggling closer to Hiccup.

"Oh gods," muttered the man as he tried to insert the key into the lock with his shaking hands.

The water was up to just below Astrid's chest and the middle of Hiccup's torso when the man accidentally dropped the keys to the ground.

"I-I-" stammered the man before turning and ambling up the stairs, yelling apologies at them.

"No, wait!" screamed Astrid.

Hiccup scowled after the man, handed Mer over to Astrid, took a deep breath and dived beneath the water, his hand stretching through the bars in the gate and searching along the floor for the keys.

Finally, his hand brushed over the keys and he snatched them up before resurfacing and taking a deep gulp of air.

"I got 'em!" cried Hiccup, showing Astrid the keys. "Which one is it?"

"Uh, the sharp one?" replied Astrid, looking very unsure.

Mer nodded in agreement.

Hiccup quickly found the sharp key and began the fumble around for the lock that was now fully underwater.

"Hurry, Hiccup," said Astrid, holding Mer up to keep her head out of the water, which was getting higher and higher.

If Hiccup didn't manage to open the gate within the next few seconds, the three of them would perish.

"Hurry!" shouted Mer.

"It's stuck!" yelled Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" shrieked Astrid as her head became fully submerged.

"Ah!"

Hiccup managed to push the gate open.

He grabbed Astrid around the waist and pushed her and Mer up out of the water as they made their way towards the stairs.

* * *

"Astrid," whispered Ingrid as she stared up at the great ship in the distance in its darkest hour.

The bow of the ship was almost completely underwater and what was even more worrying was the fact that not all of the lifeboats had been launched and there were still hundreds of people running up and down the decks in a blind panic.

"Astrid," said Ingrid again, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Why had she forced Astrid into that engagement?

If she hadn't, would her little girl be sat next to her on the lifeboat?

No, she wouldn't be.

Because if she hadn't tried to force Astrid to love Jarl, they wouldn't have gotten on the Titanic in the first place and they wouldn't have had to listen to the terrified screams of people who were almost definitely going to die.

"Why didn't she get in the boat?" Ingrid asked Phlegma in an almost childlike tone.

"Did you not see the way she looked at Hiccup at dinner?" said Phlegma.

Ingrid shook her head.

"I don't think she realised it then, but she's in love with him. And Hiccup's completely smitten with her," Phlegma told her. "She went to go and get him out of the handcuffs that your precious Jarl put him in."

"Really?" asked Ingrid.

"You really don't pay any attention to her, do you?" scowled Phlegma.

Ingrid looked back up at the ship.

The worst thing about what Phlegma had just said to her was the fact that she was right.


	17. The Unsinkable Ship Sinking

**So, for some reason I decided to edit this chapter a little.**

**No idea why.**

**But enjoy.**

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid and Mer hurried up onto the boat deck, their clothes soaking wet which made the biting cold even worse.

"We need to get Mer into a boat," Astrid told Hiccup as she clutched said girl's hand.

Hiccup nodded.

Astrid glanced over at one of the last available boats before pushing her way towards it, keeping a tight hold on Mer's hand.

"Can someone take her? Please?" she asked the women in the boat.

"Give 'er t' me," said a woman with greying hair and a wrinkled face.

"In you get, Mer," smiled Astrid, as she and the older woman helped Mer into the lifeboat.

"Aren't you getting on, miss?" asked the officer in charge of the boat.

"Are you letting men on?" questioned Astrid.

"I'm not supposed-"

"Then no," answered Astrid.

"We'll see you soon, Mer. Alright?" said Hiccup softly as the lifeboat was beginning to be lowered.

Mer nodded and waved up at them, a sad little smile on her face.

Once Mer's lifeboat had begun to float away, Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and said,

"We need to get to the stern. We're going down by the head and we need to stay on the ship for as long as possible."

Astrid nodded before the two of them began to make their way through the crowd who all seemed to be surging towards the back of the ship.

* * *

The way Fishlegs saw it, he stood an impossibly small chance at surviving the sinking of the 'unsinkable' ship.

But Ingermans never gave up and he was no different.

He scrambled up the slanted deck towards the stern, his breath quick and his heart thumping so fast that he was sure that it was trying to break free from his body.

Fishlegs had, of course, attempted to help the people that had slipped and were falling down the deck but so far, he had only managed to save one elderly man who had thanked him profusely and then promptly began to scramble back up the deck.

He would never forget the look of sheer terror on the face of one girl-a beautiful redheaded maid- as her hand slipped from his.

* * *

The water that rushed around Snotlout's legs was agonisingly cold.

He didn't want to be in it.

That was why he and about ten other people were attempting to scramble into an already half-submerged lifeboat.

"No!" yelled a first class man stood in the boat with greasy blonde hair as he swung around an oar to try and prevent them from getting in the boat. "You'll swamp us!"

The man smashed Snotlout around the side of the head with his oar, knocking the younger man unconcious.

And, really, you can't be unconcious on a sinking ship in the middle of the freezing North Atlantic ocean and expect to come out of the ordeal alive.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid finally made it to the stern.

Hiccup pulled Astrid as close to him as he could as they both clung onto the back railing.

Astrid could feel his body shaking as he looked around.

People were screaming and begging for help as they slipped down the deck or jumped from the ship.

Astrid had never actually seen Hiccup look so afraid before.

Not when they were stuck behind the gates. Not when the double doors burst open and the wave of water was sent at them. Not even when he was fighting a man with a loaded gun.

The only time she had seen him come close was when he had been trying to pull her back over the railing and she had slipped.

"Hiccup," said Astrid, successfully gaining Hiccup's attention.

She struggled for something to say.

She just wanted to distract him from the screaming.

"This is where we first met," she finally settled upon.

Hiccup glanced around.

She was right.

It was.

Hiccup leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before pulling her impossibly closer.

* * *

Ruffnut, Tuffnut and their parents clung to the side of the ship.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut would usually have loved the chaos that was going on around them.

But this time it was different.

Because this time, people's lives were at risk.

One wrong move could send you to your early grave.

Tuffnut had just managed to catch his breath when the ship began to split beneath his furry boots.

He looked up at Ruffnut who hadn't seemed to notice the cracking deck yet.

In a split second he had shoved her as far away from him as possible.

The ship split in half and both he and his parents were sent tumbling into the lethal pit.

"Tuff!" screamed Ruffnut, reaching out in attempt to catch him but it was too late.

He and her parents were already gone.

"No," breathed Ruffnut as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

* * *

Astrid cried out in fear as the Titanic split down the middle and the stern splashed into the sea for a second or two before it slowly began to rise again.

"We need to get over the railing!" Hiccup yelled to her over the screaming before scrambling over the railing and holding his hand out for her.

She took his hand and pulled herself up over the railing.

The stern was almost vertical at this point and people were beginning to fall from ship.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid's waist as they stared down at the water below.

"What's happening, Hiccup?" asked Astrid as the stern finally became vertical and seemed to bob in the water like a cork.

"I don't know," replied Hiccup, pulling her closer.

Everything seemed to calm down for a minute, some of the screaming even began to diminish.

But then the stern slowly began to descend towards the icy waters below.

"Shit!" cried Astrid.

"Oh gods! Alright, uh, the ship's gonna suck us down with it. So, take a deep breath when I say and then keep kicking for the surface. Whatever you do, don't stop kicking!" Hiccup told her, pulling Astrid as close to him as humanly possible to minimise the chance of losing her.

Astrid nodded to show her understanding.

"Do not let go of my hand, alright?" Hiccup cried over the ear-splitting screams and the roaring water, taking Astrid's hand in his.

"I won't!" Astrid called back, shifting closer to him.

"We're gonna make it!" said Hiccup. "Trust me."

"I trust you!" called Astrid, feeling lightheaded and positvely terrified.

The stern was now almost fully underwater.

"Ready? Now!" yelled Hiccup, taking a deep breath.

Astrid did the same just in time, as they were pulled underwater not a moment later.

Neither Hiccup nor Astrid could think about anything but how cold the water was and how much agony they were in once they were under, but, somehow, they still managed to keep their fingers locked together.

Until someone kicked Hiccup in the side of the head and made him let go of Astrid's hand.

Panicking, Astrid made a grab for him, only to find water.

In the end, she resolved to kicking towards the surface like he had told her to, hoping beyond all hope that Hiccup was alright.


	18. I'll Never Let Go, Hiccup

**Nothing to say really other than:**

**Break out the tissues.**

* * *

"Hiccup!" shrieked Astrid as she broke the surface of water, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

Hiccup had been right, the water did feel like a thousand daggers stabbing her all over her body.

And she couldn't breathe. But she could think.

And there was only one thought bouncing around her skull: Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" she screamed again, as she looked all around her for that messy mop of brown hair in between the flailing, splashing and shouting people. "Hiccup!"

"Astrid!" came Hiccup's voice after a few panicky seconds as he swam towards her, his breath spiralling up into the night. "Astrid! Come with me! You need to swim!"

"It's so cold!" yelled Astrid as she splashed after Hiccup, wishing she had had the sense earlier to put on stockings and a warmer dress, though she doubted they would have helped at that moment.

"I know, hurry!" shouted Hiccup over all of the noise, a look of pure determination on his face.

He led her to a small, floating door that barely looked as if it had room for one person, let alone two.

"Here, get on that," said Hiccup, grabbing Astrid around the waist and pushing her up onto the door.

Astrid grunted as she clambered onto it, relieved to be out of the frigid water.

"Now you," said Astrid, leaning over, grabbing his arm and pulling him up onto the door.

But unfortunately for them, the door was definitely unable to hold both of their weights combined and it almost capsized.

"Stay on, Astrid," said Hiccup, pushing her back up.

"What about you?" asked Astrid as he swam towards the top (or possibly the bottom) of the door.

"I'll be fine," grunted Hiccup, wincing at the water's icy touch.

"M-maybe we could take turns-"

"No," said Hiccup firmly, placing his elbows on the door and taking Astrid's freezing hands in his. "You're staying on it."

There was no way Astrid was going back into the water, not while he was still breathing.

"But-"

"Astrid, please," begged Hiccup, clutching her hands tighter.

Astrid's heart pounded in her ears and her hands shook violently.

Why couldn't the door be bigger? Why did it have to not be able to hold both of them?

Why did the ship have to sink in the first place?

So many people were going to die and some were already dead because of that one iceberg. Because there were not enough lifeboats. Because the water was freezing.

"You're gonna be alright. We'll be alright now," whispered Hiccup, kissing her hands gently.

This was not a good situation.

The only bit of debris that Hiccup could find to keep them afloat could only hold one person and neither he nor Astrid was wearing a life jacket.

Had one of them been wearing one, they could have put it under the door which would have held them both.

But he doubted that anyone still alive in the water would give up their life jacket (not that he'd ever ask anyone to) and he was definitely not going to steal one from someone that had already perished.

He was just going to have to grit his teeth and wait until a lifeboat came back.

* * *

"It's getting quiet," whispered Astrid, still clutching Hiccup's hands.

She was right.

The screaming and crying and splashing had all begun to diminish, which, to be honest, was much more frightening.

Even the officer that was near them had stopped puffing on his whistle and demanding that the lifeboats come back.

"Mm," mumbled Hiccup, his whole body shaking with cold.

Astrid looked down at him.

His skin was as white as a china doll's, his lips were pale blue and there were small bits of frost in his hair and clinging to his eyelashes and eyebrows.

"I love you, Hiccup," admitted Astrid, making Hiccup snap to attention and look up at her.

"D-don't you do that. Don't say your g-godbyes. Not y-yet, 'Strid," he said. "'Cause you're g-gonna get out of h-here. You're not g-gonna d-die tonight. You're g-gonna die an old- an old lady, warm in y-your bed. Not l-like this."

"I can't feel my body,"

"Winning th-that ticket, Astrid, was the b-best thing that e-ever happened to me," Hiccup told her. "You know why?"

Astrid shook her head.

"It brought me t-to you. And you kn-know what? I'm thankful for that," smiled Hiccup, clutching Astrid's hands even tighter, not that she minded. "And you h-have to promise me s-something."

"Anything," whimpered Astrid, her voice shaking.

"You h-have to p-promise me that y-you'll survive. Th-that you won't give up. Don't l-let that fire in y-you burn out. No matter what happens, p-promise me that you-you'll keep trying. Promise me, now. And n-never let go of that promise," said Hiccup.

"I promise," replied Astrid, allowing a single tear to slip down her cheek. "I'll never let go, Hiccup. I'll never let go."

"Never let go," whispered Hiccup.

* * *

Astrid laid on her back, one hand still clutching Hiccup's as she stared up at the inky black sky dotted with stars.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes," she sang softly, her voice hoarse. "Come Josephine, in my flying-"

"_Is there anyone alive out there?_" came a distant male voice.

Astrid slowly turned her head to the right to see a small yellow light and the silhouette of a lifeboat.

She stared at it for a moment before she gently shook Hiccup's hand.

"Hiccup," whispered Astrid, carefully rolling over to face him, a small, relieved smile on her face. "Hiccup."

She shook his arm again, but Hiccup remained still.

"There's a boat," said Astrid, glancing over at the boat quickly. "Hiccup. Hiccup?"

She shook his arm again, the smile falling from her lips.

"Hiccup. Hiccup!" Astrid shook his arm more vigorously, tears welling up in her eyes, but he didn't stir. "There's a boat, Hiccup."

He was gone.

The tears spilled out of Astrid's eyes, warm against her icy cold cheeks.

She rested her head back down on Hiccup's frozen hands and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were falling.

What wouldn't she have given to just die right there?

But she had promised Hiccup that she would survive. And Astrid Hofferson _never _broke a promise. Only the ones she needed to.

"Come back!" called Astrid, pushing herself up onto her elbows, her hand still frozen to Hiccup's. "Come back! Come back, come back!"

She wasn't really sure if she was asking the people in the boat or Hiccup to come back.

In an ideal world, both of them would.

Astrid glanced over at the dead officer a few metres away, his lips still frozen around his silver whistle as he clung to a half submerged deckchair

She looked back down at Hiccup.

"I'll never let go," she whispered. "I promise."

Then Astrid yanked his hand out of hers and kissed it before releasing it.

Hiccup sank quickly and disappeared into the black abyss after a few agonizing seconds.

Astrid let out a choked sob before she rolled off of the door, splashed over to the officer, yanked his whistle out of his mouth and blew on it as hard as she could.

She continued to blow on it until she heard a shout of,

"_Over there!_"

* * *

**Oh my gods. I am so sorry.**

**It had to be done.**

**I'm sorry!**

**If you wanted Hiccup to live read the other version of this fic!**

**:'(**


	19. A Reunion

Astrid sat on the deck of a ship called the _Carpathia_, Mer sat in her lap and Heather sat next to her.

They had asked if Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout had survived.

None of them had.

Astrid felt numb.

She knew, of course, that the pain would eventually come and there would definitely be nights when she would cry herself to sleep, just like in the months after her father had passed away.

She wanted to see Hiccup.

But she couldn't.

She missed him.

But he was completely unreachable.

"Astrid? Is that Jarl?" asked Heather in a small voice as she pointed to a spot behind Astrid.

Astrid glanced behind her to see a man in his thirties with greasy blonde hair and a torn suit.

She looked back over at Heather and nodded.

She drew the green blanket up over her head more so that Jarl wouldn't recognise her.

Because she never wanted to see him again.

And she never did.

* * *

Astrid placed her hand on Mer's shoulder and drew the young girl closer to her leg as she gazed up at the great Statue of Liberty standing tall and proud against the inky black sky.

The rain lashed down and people rushed past them, some taking names, other taking photos of the Titanic survivors.

What wouldn't Snotlout have given to be able to see the statue in front of Astrid? How much would the twins have loved causing havoc in the crowd? Would Fishlegs' first stop in America have been the small bookshop Astrid had seen earlier?

Would Hiccup have made some sarcastic comment? Yes. Would he have sketched the Statue of Liberty? Almost definitely. Would he have kissed Astrid as soon as they got to America, making Mer make a disgusted face? Of course he would have.

"Can I take your name please, love?" asked a man as he hurried over to Astrid and Mer, clutching a sodden piece of paper and a charcoal pencil.

Astrid glanced at him for a moment.

"Haddock," she replied, before looking back up at the statue.

A shooting star shot past the torch on the statue, just visible through the rain.

"Astrid Haddock," finished Astrid.

"And your daughter?" asked the man, looking down at Mer.

"Oh, she's-" began Astrid, but Mer cut her off.

"Mer Haddock," Mer told the man, a small smile on her freckled face.

"Thank you, ladies," said the man before hurrying off.

Astrid smiled sadly down at Mer who had just buried her face into her leg.

* * *

Astrid's eyes flickered open and she was no longer stood in front of the Statue of Liberty, but sat inside a boat called the Keldysh which was floating in the middle of the North Atlantic.

She glanced over at the calander on the wall.

'_April 15th, 1997_', it read.

There were television screens all around her, all but one showing images of the wrecked Titanic from different angles.

The one that was not showing the Titanic was showing the drawing of her at nineteen, completely nude apart from an expensive emerald necklace, that had somehow been preserved underwater for eighty four years.

The necklace was the reason she was on the Keldysh.

The men on board the boat wanted nothing more than that -in Astrid's opinion- garish piece of jewellery.

Astrid herself had phoned up the men on the boat and offered to tell them her Titanic story and they had accepted because, according to the date at the bottom of the drawing, she was wearing the emerald the day the ship sank.

Mer's daughter (her granddaughter), Alli, was sat in front of her, tears pouring down her freckled cheeks, a few men who worked aboard the Keldysh sat next to her.

Astrid had just told them about the four best -and worst- days of her life.

"We never- we never found anything on Hiccup," said one of the men, Gunnar. "There's no record of him at all."

"No, there wouldn't be, would there?" Astrid smiled sadly, glancing down at her wrinkled hands before brushing her grey hair out of her eyes. "But now you know that there was a man named Hiccup Haddock. And that he was sarcastic and stubborn and and that he saved me. In every way that a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now, only in my memory."

* * *

That night, Astrid once again found herself at the back rail of a boat.

This time though, she had no intention of 'jumping ship', as Hiccup had put it all those years ago.

She climbed up onto the railing and glanced down at the emerald necklace in her hand, remembering the part of her story that she had neglected to tell the men on the boat.

* * *

_Astrid ran her hand through Mer's damp hair as the younger girl leaned against her leg._

_"Ow," cried Mer, pulling away from Astrid and rubbing the side of her head._

_"What is it?" Astrid asked her new daughter._

_"There's somethin' in your pocket, mam," replied Mer, reaching into Jarl's coat pocket and pulling out an emerald necklace. "Bugger me..."_

_Astrid's eyes widened as she bent down to Mer's height and took the necklace from her._

* * *

Astrid grinned at the memory before stealing one last look at the necklace, stretching her hand out over the railing and releasing the silver chain.

The necklace plummeted towards the sea and made a small splash before it disappeared from sight.

* * *

Astrid shuffled towards her bed in her small stateroom on the Keldysh.

As she walked, she glanced at all of the photos she and Alli had brought onto the ship.

There was a photo in a silver frame of Astrid and Mer sat on the sandy shores of a little island in the middle of nowhere, Berk.

There was a picture of Astrid sat with Mer, her husband, Eret (who had died a few years previously), and their newborn daughter, Aesa. She had never told any of her family the significance of her youngest daughter's name.

In a wooden frame, there was a picture of Astrid on her eightieth birthday with Aesa, Mer and Mer's newborn daughter, Alli.

Astrid smiled fondly at the photographs before clambering into bed and closing her eyes.

She did not stir again.

* * *

Astrid walked through one of the many corridors on the Titanic, which was flooded with light, not water.

She turned a corner and smiled at the man in uniform who opened up the door for her.

People were crowded around the bottom of the grand staircase and, upon hearing her entrance, turned to face her.

Fishlegs waved at her excitedly. Heather and Aesa, who's arms were linked, smiled at her. Gobber tipped his cap to her. Tuffnut smirked and gave her a quick salute. Ruffnut rolled her eyes and gave her a small mock curtsey and Snotlout gave her a very regal bow. Mer, who was six years old again and was cuddling into her real parents, blew her a quick kiss and Phlegma winked at her.

Astrid beamed at all of them before she glanced at the top of the staircase to see a young man of about her age with messy brown hair, bright green eyes, freckles scattered across his face and a left leg made of metal.

He grinned and held his hand out for her as she ascended the stairs, which she took.

"Took you long enough, M'lady," he chuckled, brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Shut up," laughed Astrid, punching him in the arm before placing her hands on his cheeks and pressing her lips to his.

Just like the first time they kissed, Astrid's nerves were set alight.

It was like being hit with a bolt of lightning.

Hiccup gently placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer just as everyone around the staircase burst into applause.

**The End**

**Well, that was heart wrenching to write.**

**Anyway guys, that's it then! No more HTTYD Titanic (unless someone wants to write another fic because I really wanna read one without having to write it first)**

**Seriously, if anyone write a HTTYD/Titanic crossover but with Hiccup from first class or genderbending Hiccup and/or Astrid, I will love them forever!**

**Well, please leave a review! **

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed! **

**Bye guys :)**


End file.
